It all starts with Hate
by Rosesareforever
Summary: Elena lived her entire life next to the Salvatore mansion. One day, her father decides to arrange a marriage, only it's not to her great love Stefan but his older brother Damon. How can this possibly work? Rated M for smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_It all starts with Hate_**

**Summary: **Elena lived her entire life next to the Salvatore mansion. One day, her father decides to arrange a marriage, only it's not to her great love Stefan but his older brother Damon. How can this possibly work? Rated M for smut in later chapters.

**Warning: **No warnings for this chapter but in later chapters there will be lemons. Just be warned! ;)

**A/N: **There will be no vampires in this story. Elena just turned 18, Stefan's also 18 and Damon is 24. Just so you know.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

She was walking home from school when she saw Damon stop next to her. This had been her last day in high school and she was pretty excited about what she was going to do now. Elena hoped her father would let her marry Stefan, they were together for two years now. Of course, her father didn't know that cause she wasn't allowed to have a boyfriend. She needed to be a virgin when she married cause her father would give her away. It was very old fashion but that just was her father. Sometimes she thought he still lived in the 19e century or something. But he was her father and she loved him, no matter how weird he could be.

Sometimes she could be so mad at him, he raised her on his own and very severe. She wasn't allowed to do a thing and she hated it. Wasn't it normal that she just wanted to be a teenage girl like the others? Her best friend Caroline was a real party animal and her fathered didn't like her at all. He thought she was a slut. Can you believe your father just says that about your best friend? If it wasn't for Caroline , Elena would be insane because of how her father was but still, she loved him.

"Elena? Do you want a ride? I can take you home." She turned around to look at him. Actually she rather walked home but it wasn't like he was always polite to her. Maybe she should take advantage of it. Most of the time he was just an ass. She couldn't quite understand him, one moment he's polite the other one he's a jerk. Stefan always told her to ignore him but that wasn't really easy when he always tried to get her attention.

"Sure," she answered softly. She didn't wanna look excited, he would take it the wrong way and think she'd actually like him, well she didn't, not at all actually. Okay, he was good looking, very good looking but that's all there is. He wasn't friendly or something, charming maybe but that's it.

"So, how was your last school day?"

"Okay. Now it is weird. Why the hell are you so friendly to me? Is there something wrong?" She was really confused and worried at the same time. This was really not normal.

"Why Elena? Can't I be polite to a lovely lady like you?" he smirked.

"Stop the charming, Damon. Normally you aren't friendly, just cocky."

"Is that true? You just don't know how cocky," he smirked again, his eyes piercing into hers, it was dangerous, she could tell.

"Yes it is. Now quite the game. What's up?" she tried to sound calm but it didn't really work. He'd noticed cause he was smirking again, she did hate that smirk so much. He was really so full of himself.

"I think you better ask your loving father."

"What do you mean?"

"What I said."

"Right."

"Oh, is little Elena curious? How sweet."

"I'm not sweet, Damon. And I totally don't need your comments." Sometimes he really could drive her crazy. Or he was playing her, or he was treating her. Never he could act normal. Oh, and let's not forget his colossal ego. If she should believe him, he was the best at everything. She just was nice to him cause he was Stefan's brother. He told her his brother could be very annoying sometimes but that he wasn't the worst person in the world. Elena doubt that.

"Earth to Elena?" she heard him say. Gosh, she totally forgot she was sitting in a car with him.

"Hm?" she answered quietly.

"Daydreaming about me?"

"You know, you really think too much about yourself."

"Me? What do you mean, Elena?" he teased her with a big smile on his face. He was truly enjoying playing with her.

"Good. I don't think answering is going to help this."

"Why, Elena? Don't you like my company?"

"No, I don't."

"You know, that's a lie," he answered confident. Maybe he was right, but still,… She didn't like him. She didn't like him at all, though she was more trying to convince herself.

"Okay, I'm not going to discuss this with you," she said trying to sound as confident as she could.

"Giving up so soon? You disappoint me Elena, I thought you had more in you than that."

"Can you please stop talking? I can always just walk home."

"Thinks that's going to be a problem cause we're already at your house," he said winking, before stopping the car. He was right, they were at her house and she didn't even noticed it. What was she thinking? That guy, really had a wrong influence on her. She quickly opened the portal and stepped out the car.

"Have a nice talk with daddy," he smiled before starting the car again. She didn't had the chance to ask what he meant cause he already left. Creepy, she thought, what did he mean with 'have a nice talk with daddy?' Why did she need to talk with her dad? There wasn't anything wrong, was there? Of course not, otherwise her father would've already called her.

She quickly walked inside, locking the door behind her. She could hear some noise coming from the kitchen, when she walked in she saw her father cooking. Okay, now the day was getting really creepy. Why the hell was her father cooking? He couldn't even boil water.

"Hi dad," she said casually, trying to hide her confusion.

"Hello honey. How was school today?"

"Good, I guess. Why are you cooking?" she couldn't stop herself from asking. She was just too curious, this wasn't normal.

"Can't I just make a decent meal for my lovely baby girl?"

"First, I'm not your baby girl anymore. Second, what's wrong, dad? You know as well as I that this isn't the way you act usually." She started to get a bad feeling about this all. What was wrong? And certainly, what did Damon have to do with it?

"You're right," he answered after a while. She could hear the fear in his voice.

"So, what's up? You could've just told me, you know? You don't have to cook for me."

"I don't think I just could've told you." He hoped Elena wouldn't freak out but he knew it was hope for nothing, of course she would freak out.

"Why? Is it that bad?"

"No, it isn't at all. I just think you're gonna be mad at me. I know you don't always like the way I think about your life. But honey, please know that I only want to see you happy. I only try to make the best of it." He meant it, he wanted nothing else than see her happy but she usually didn't really like the way he thought about her life.

"Of course, I know, dad. I love you for that. But sometimes you can be really frustrating. You can't live my life, daddy. That's what I've to do, not you."

"Yeah, I thought you would say something like that." She could see the fear in the eyes of her father. She didn't quite get why he was looking that way. Was it that bad? What the hell could he do that would make her so angry? Okay, sometimes she did overreact but when she knew her father felt so bad about it, she would try to hold herself together, try to not flip out on him.

"Can you please tell me? I'm getting really nervous and confused."

"Please promise me you won't be mad, honey."

"Dad, you know I can't promise such thing if I don't know what exactly you're going to say."

"Right. Okay, here it comes. I arranged a marriage for you," he said boldly. She thought she was gonna faint when the words left his mouth. He couldn't be serious he just couldn't.

"What? Are you serious? Did you lost your freaking mind?" she screamed furious. "What did you think, father? I'm not doing this, I'm so not." The neighbors probably thought there was a murder in their house but it didn't matter to Elena. There was nothing that mattered anymore except from the fact that her father just ruined her life with only six words. How could he? What the hell was he thinking? He couldn't seriously think she was going to except this marriage. She was only eighteen years old, her life just started.

"I'm sorry, honey. I can't say I didn't know you were gonna react this way. But it's just better, Elena. Like I said, I only want you to be happy, I want the best for you. That includes a good husband."

"Gosh, don't you think I'm able to find a good husband myself? Someone I would be happy with? Someone that was my own choice?"

"Honey, you're just a girl. You need a grown up man to take care of you. You deserve someone like that. Guys of your age only take advantage of good girls like you. You're a decent and well raised girl, sweetie. I'm sure you'll be happy, the marriage between your mom and me was arranged, too. And see? We were very happy together."

"Stop the honey and sweetie thing, John. You're not my father anymore," she yelled more furious than she'd ever been. She never called him by his fore name but he deserved it. He wasn't thinking, he just wasn't. She started running towards her room when she heard her father speak again.

"I'm sure Damon will be a very loyal husband to you."

"What?" she screamed, turning around. She must have miss heard him, it couldn't be anything else. The blood was rushing through her veins, her mind was going crazy, she could pass out every second.

"You know him right? He lives a few houses away from ours, the big boarding house?"

"You're not serious, right? You just can't be."

"Why? Don't you like him? I thought girls of your ages would think he's handsome or something. Didn't Caroline said he was super hot?"

"Are you a fool? I hate him."

"That's not bad, honey. You know what people say, hate's the beginning of a love story, definitely not the end of one. It means you already have some kind of feelings for him, maybe not the right ones but I'm sure they'll change in time."

"The person who said that is just a creep. I'll never marry him, father. Never, I'd rather be death."

"Elena, don't say such thing. I can't believe you're acting this improper! I well raised you, you're not supposed to say such things. You're not polite, young lady."

"I don't care if I'm polite to you or not. I hate you, I really do!" she screamed before leaving the room. She immediately run towards her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Slowly she slid down until she was sitting on the floor, tears started rolling down her face. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be true. Her life was over.

"Honey, everything will be fine," she heard her dad say from behind the door. But the tears kept coming, she couldn't hold them back anymore. This was a never ending nightmare.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Thanks for reading. I really hope you liked it. I just got the idea and I needed to write it. Please let me know what you think of it! (Even if you didn't like it)**

**Should I continue? Or not? **

**Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning came too soon, Elena wasn't ready to get out of her bed yet. She looked like hell, there were dried tears all over her face, her hair was messy and she felt like some kind of truck hit her and run over her for like a hundred times. She cried nearly all night and she was exhausted. Even if she would try to get up, it wouldn't work. Her muscles felt numb and she needed to rest, though she couldn't sleep. After everything her dad told her the day before, she just couldn't. She tried to, more than once but every time she fell asleep she saw her father's face again when he told her he arranged a marriage for her. How could he think he would make her happy that way? He just made her life a living hell. Not to mention the guy he choose, Damon Salvatore, really? How could he?

She would never love him, she didn't even like him. Her entire life she loved Stefan and she wanted to be his wife, not his brother's wife. She wanted to go to college with Stefan, start a life with him, far away from her father and his weird thoughts about the perfect life. Her entire life he made every choice for Elena, she never even got the chance to choose something herself.

He told her he did it cause he wanted to see her happy. After her mother, Isobel, died her father was totally lost. They shared a great love and were very happy together. Though she did know they had an arranged marriage too, Elena couldn't see how the same thing could happen to her. Certainly not now her father choose Damon to be her future husband.

Okay, she must admit, he was kinda handsome, sometimes even charming but she didn't like him at all. He has a major ego, he wasn't even friendly, he just thought about himself and nobody else. He was cruel and arrogant but the part she hated the most, he was so mysterious that she never quite got him. She couldn't see through him like she did with most people and that freak her out. Normally she knew how people would react, what they would say but with him? It was just blank, she never knew what to expect.

"Elena? Breakfast's ready," her dad said while knocking on her door. She had locked her door yesterday before she got in bed and she didn't unlock it so far.

"Honey, can you please open your door? I'm not in the mood to wait the entire day!" she could hear the madness in his voice. Let him be mad, she thought, he could be furious if he wanted. She didn't matter, not anymore. He'd hurt her, ruined her life.

"Elena? I'm serious! Open that fucking door or I'll just break it!" Still, she didn't answer, he'd probably know she was awake but she didn't want to give in.

"Elena! This is your last chance! Get up your lazy ass and open the door!" She actually started to enjoy the fury she got out of him. He deserved every bit of it.

"Are you actually listening to me?" he yelled still trying to convince her.

"I thought that just was my last chance?" she said nagging him. It was kinda dangerous to treat him like that but she didn't budge. He could yell as much as he wanted, it was not like it was gonna work or something.

"Okay, you asked for it!" he called before he slammed into the door with so much force that he immediately was standing right in front of her.

She couldn't say a word, he looked so mad, she was frightened. The way he broke that door…she couldn't believe he actually did it. Okay, she did provoke him but really, she didn't expect him to just break that door.

"I warned you. Get out of bed, now!" he was still yelling at her even if he stood right in front of her.

"To do what? Get in my coffin?" she couldn't hold herself back from saying it even when she regretted it the moment the words left her mouth. She knew, deep down her father was trying to do the right thing even if it was totally wrong.

"Okay that's enough. I'm gonna call Damon so he can take you with him. I'm not gonna stand this scandalous behavior of you any longer than I need to. I wanted this to be different, Elena. I really do but you leave me no other choice. You'll marry tomorrow morning, I'll make sure Damon has arranged everything by then. For now, you'll just stay at your new house. Just don't forget I love you, Elena." Before she got the chance to answer him, he left the room. She couldn't believe what she just heard, it must be a dream, a nightmare. This wasn't happening, it just wasn't.

* * *

"Hello?" Damon said when he picked up the phone. It was only eight in the morning, who would call him this early?

"Damon? It's John Gilbert."

"Oh Hi, John. Anything wrong?" Gosh, couldn't that man wait some other hour or something? Damon didn't sleep very well last night. He couldn't stop thinking about his further bride. He could almost see the way she would react when her father would tell her. She would be so mad, devastated probably. But hey, he wasn't that bad, was he? She could've got a much worse husband, much more ugly too.

"Uhm, yeah. It's about Elena. Though I knew how she would react, it was even worse. I told her I would call you so you could take her with you. I'm sure she doesn't want anything to do with me, not for now although. Did you get everything arranged for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I did. But are you sure it's a good idea if I take her with me today? Doesn't she want to stay home for another day? I mean, it's the last day she can."

"Probably but her behavior is not acceptable. She treats me like dust and I'm not taking it. She has to leave before I do something I'll regret later."

"Okay, I think I understand. I'll be there in an hour or something."

"Did you tell Stefan already?"

"Not exactly. I send him on a holiday till after our honeymoon, that way he can't ruin anything. When he gets back, he needs to go to college and he'll probably forget Elena in minutes."

"I'm sure about that. He's just a boy, he needs to enjoy his life as long as possible."

"Doesn't Elena need to enjoy her life too?" He knew it was a difficult subject but it was just weird that John wanted Elena to marry so soon. Damon could admit he was an ass sometimes but it didn't mean he had no feelings at all. He felt pretty bad for Elena but he just couldn't stand the thought of her being married to Mason Lockwood. Cause that would be the case if he didn't accept the arrangement with John. He wouldn't lie about it, he loved the idea of Elena being his but she was just so young. She needed to enjoy her life some more.

"We talked about it Damon. I want her to marry as soon as possible, I want her to be save and have a good marriage. Teenage boys would just destroy her and I can't let someone do that to my little girl. But if you've changed your mind, I'm sure Mason's still a candidate. Like I said before, if you don't want to marry her I'll search someone else."

"No, John. I told you I would marry her and I'm keeping that promise. I'll make her as happy as I can." Even if it would be the hardest thing he'd ever done.

"I'll make sure you do cause I would kill you if something happens to her." He liked the way John talked about his daughter, he was very anxious about everything that happened to his little girl. It was good in some way but being overprotective was definitely not something good. He gave Elena the feeling she was useless by making all her decisions. She got no responsibility at all.

Even her younger brother had more responsibility than she had. Jeremy was only sixteen and he could do whatever he wanted. John was protective of his son too, but certainly not as much as about his daughter. It was weird seeing someone act the way John did but of course, he raised two children all on his own. His wife Isobel died a few weeks after the first birthday of Jeremy, she had a strong cancer. She fight it for a long while but eventually the illness took over and she died. Elena was only three years back then, he could still remember the day his brother came home and told him all about the pretty girl from school who was crying cause her mommy died. Even in kindergarten Stefan and Elena were already some kind of friends.

"I know John."

"Good. Well bye Damon, see ya soon."

"Yeah, see ya soon," Damon answered before hanging up. As much as he hated the fact that Elena would feel like her life was over, he had to do this for her own good and he would do everything to change her mind. This doesn't need to be the end of her life, it was supposed to be the beginning.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**I know, it was a short chapter but I liked the end so I didn't add anything more. **

**I hope I've written Damon well cause it was kinda hard, I don't want him to be totally bad but also not totally good.**

**Next chapter they will see each other again! :)**

**Please let me know what you thought of it! Reviews make me happy! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was almost ten o'clock when Damon arrived at Elena's house. He wasn't sure if he was ready to face her, she would be so mad. He couldn't say she was wrong, he knew this wasn't what she wanted. Hell, she was just eighteen, this was supposed to happen in years not now. But he couldn't let her marry Mason, the guy would definitely ruin her life without even thinking about it. He was a real player and he wouldn't think twice before betraying Elena.

"Hello Damon, I'm glad you came so soon," John said friendly when he opened the door for him.

"Hi John."

"She'll be ready in a few minutes, you know girls, they always take their time," he winked before walking towards the living room. Damon just followed him, hoping Elena wasn't too mad.

When she came downstairs he could see the dark circles under her eyes, she definitely didn't get much sleep last night. So he wasn't the only one.

Elena's heart started to beat faster when she saw Damon standing, she needed to use all her power not to start yelling at him. She decided she would wait and make a scene later on the day, when her father was gone. The man would only make things harder for her.

"Elena? I asked you to get ready," her father whispered in her ear when she walked past him. "You look like a rat."

"I sure feel like one," she hissed back. What the hell did it matter if she looked like a rat or not? Her life was over. He was the reason her life was over.

"Hello Elena," Damon said with his all too charming smile. Elena just ignored him, she wasn't ready to do the 'friendly talk', she was furious. How could he think she would ever agree to marry him? He knew well enough she didn't like him, besides he was always an arrogant ass towards her. Why would that suddenly change?

"She's not in a good mood," John spoke, hoping his daughter would finally use some manners. He always raised her with respect but she definitely didn't learn much of it. Why couldn't she just understand that he was trying to protect her? That he wanted to make her happy. One day, she would thank him, he was sure of it.

Elena looked at her father, her eyes piercing into his, if eyes could shoot, her dad would be death for more than a hundred times. Fire was running through her veins and she needed to fight with everything she had not to start crying and yelling again. She felt like she was gonna freak out again, this time even worse than yesterday.

"I'm sure you're right," Damon said to John. "Are you ready to go, Elena?" he asked while turning around to face her. She didn't look up though, she just stared to the ground, hoping this all was just a nightmare.

But it wasn't and she knew it. Everything that was happening was for real. Her father really did this to her and Damon just accepted it.

"She's ready," John answered not even giving her a chance to answer by herself. "I'll grab her bags and put them in the car." With that, John Gilbert left the living room, leaving Elena all alone with the one guy she hated the most.

"Okay Elena, I get it, you're mad. But hey, I'm not the worst person in the world you know, I'm hot as hell, definitely fun…"

"Oh please," Elena interrupted him. "I already know you're ego is gigantic, you don't have to remind me about that. And quit the chit-chat, I'm not in the mood for it Damon. Just leave me the hell alone."

"That's gonna be hard as your husband."

"You're not my husband!" she almost screamed.

"Yet," he added smirking. "Come on, Elena, you act like this is the end of the world."

"It is."

"Aw, that's definitely not good for my 'gigantic' ego, honey."

"I'm not your honey, Damon. Why are you doing this to me? Why can't you just walk away and act like nothing of this ever happened?"

"Because, I'm looking forward to see you as my future wife. Don't you like the sound of it, Elena Salvatore?" He wasn't planning on telling her the truth. It would probably make things even worse than they were already. She just had to accept it and everything would be okay.

"If it was Stefan, I would be jumping upside down, with you? I rather die than be called that way."

"Come on, Elena, don't be so naïve. Do you really think Stefan wants to marry you, huh? He doesn't want that, you know. Sex? Yeah, I'm sure he wants that with you but he doesn't want a wife already. He wants to have fun, enjoy his life."

"He can enjoy his life as much as he wants to. I don't want to marry either but because of you, I'm stuck with this joke. I want to be free and enjoy my life too! Just like every normal teenager does!" she was getting furious again, he could see the fire burning in her eyes. She looked quite sexy when she was mad but he better didn't tell her. She would only get even madder at him.

"I never said you couldn't enjoy your life anymore. You're just stuck with me, sweetie."

"Life with you is like a living hell, Damon. It's not like I'm gonna enjoy any of it."

"How can you be so sure of that, Elena?" he said while walking closer towards her, his eyes not leaving hers. She could feel her heartbeat getting faster, the closer he came, the harder it got the get some air. She couldn't believe she was acting this way. The realization made everything even worse. "You never lived with me," he whimpered into her ear, she could feel his warm breath against her neck, it made a shiver going through her body. She knew he was trying to charm her and it was working damn well. Fighting it didn't help, for a moment she didn't know what to do anymore.

Finally he stepped back, giving her some space again. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. What happened? She thought to herself. Why did she react that way?

He'd never been that close to her, for just a moment she forgot about everything, even her fury. But now she could breathe again, it all came back and she wanted to slap him or yell again but the words got stuck in her throat when she looked into his eyes. His pupils widened and his eyes pierced into hers, making her heart beating more rapidly all over again. She was totally lost in the moment when her father walked back in.

"Everything's ready," he told them, not noticing the tension he just walked in on.

"Good," Damon answered swiftly before starting to walk towards the front door. "Are you coming?" he called when she didn't move. She was still frozen on the floor from what just happened seconds ago, quickly she nodded and started walking behind him. Leaving her dad alone, she just hoped she would see her brother again. Jeremy didn't know anything of this cause he was on a road trip with his older girlfriend Anna. The truth been told, she didn't know if her father would ever tell him the truth about all this. He'd probably find some lie that Jer would believe.

Damon couldn't believe what happened a few minutes ago, did he really saw the lust reflecting in her eyes? Or did he just dreamed he saw it? For a moment, he'd been totally speechless by the tension that was between them. He'd seen the confusion in her eyes so he was sure she'd felt it too. It just insured he was right all along, there was something between them and it definitely wasn't something bad.

She could deny it as much as she wanted, it didn't matter cause he knew deep down she felt it too. Like a magnet he was forced to be with her, the closer he got, the closer he wanted to be.

Elena felt very uncomfortable when she walked towards the car. She didn't know what to say or to do anymore. What just happened was a mistake and it shouldn't happen again. Only for a minute she lost control but if John didn't have walked in, she didn't know what would've happened.

She had to be very alert and wary when Damon was around. He had that weird influence on her, her heartbeat went crazy and she got problems breathing. It was definitely not normal. She didn't know what he did or how he did it but it just happened and she wanted it to stop. She didn't want to feel like that, she didn't want to be forced without even knowing it.

Trying to stay calm she stepped into the car, letting her muscles relax when she sat down in the front seat. It seemed to work for a moment but when Damon stepped into the car, her relaxed feeling disappeared and she was all winded up again.

Damon could see the tiny shivers going through her body when he took place besides her. It was weird, he'd never noticed the way she reacted on him. Maybe he just never thought about it. Still, it was nice to know that she wasn't as resistible to his charm as she insisted she was. Her body definitely react on him, even if her mind didn't want to. She could deny it as much as she wanted but he did have some kind of influence on her.

After a few minutes they arrived at the boarding house. Everything looked quite peaceful and serene while no one was home but with Elena in the house, that was definitely going to change. She had a great spirit and of course, she was damn stubborn too. It was funny to watch, she'd never give up even if there was no way out. He'd seen it before. When she was still a cheerleader she even tried to cheer with a broken leg, just to make Stefan happy. Could you believe what the girl was capable of? The crowd was more cheering to help Elena than actually watching the game. Still, she was very happy with herself, she did what she wanted to do and it worked.

For a minute he thought about how she would be if she actually wanted the whole marriage thing. Would she do everything to make it work, like he wanted too? Stupid thought, she would never want a marriage with him, if she wasn't forced to.

As quickly as she could she stepped out the car when they arrived. She was hoping to see Stefan but when all the lights were out, she knew there was nobody home.

"Stefan's on a summer camp," she heard a voice say behind her.

"Why?" she answered rapidly, "He didn't tell me."

"Like I said Elena, Stefan isn't ready for a real relationship."

"Oh, and you are?"

"Yeah, for the matter of fact, I am. I can't wait until we're married," he said smirking, giving her a wink.

"Geez, Damon. Please stop talking about it if you don't want a depressed bride."

"Why would you be depressed? You're marrying town's greatest bachelor."

"Right."

"Really, Elena? Are you still trying to pretend like you don't like being around me? You know, only a few minutes ago, there was something totally different between us."

"I don't know where you're talking about," she lied, knowing very well what exactly he meant. She tried to avoid his gaze but that didn't really work. When he looked in her eyes again it was like something magical was happening. She lost her mind, she was sure about it.

"See? You know exactly where we're talking about," he said looking very happy with himself for being right, again.

"Of course," she just said before looking down again. This couldn't happen anymore than it already did. She needed to stop looking in his eyes, it didn't do good at all. He just distracted her.

Without looking up again, she made her way towards the house walking in quickly. She took a deep breath before talking to Damon again. "Can you show me my room? I would like to rest a while, I'm tired."

"Couldn't stop thinking about me this night?" he said smirking, referring to her restless night. "For tonight I'll give you own of our guest rooms, tomorrow, you'll sleep in my room."

"Oh, I don't thinks so."

"Well, think twice, honey. Cause tomorrow we'll be husband and wife."

.

.

.

.

.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you guess liked it!**

**Did you liked the little Delena conversation?**

**Next chapter Elena will be freaking out some more. Wanna read it? Review! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks a lot for the reviews! I updated more quickly thanks to you guys! It really helps me a lot! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the vampire diaries. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

It was already three o'clock in the afternoon when Elena finally woke up. After crying all night she was exhausted and she fell asleep rather quickly. Slowly she stood up and walked towards the bathroom. When she looked at her reflection in the mirror she stood still for a moment. She really looked like a rat, her father had been right.

She quickly took a shower, trying to forget about everything that was happening. She wanted to wash of all the bad thoughts and feel alive again. But when she came out the douche, she still felt the same.

Just when she was brushing her hair she heard her stomach growl. Right, she didn't eat a thing, today. Even if she had no appetite she still needed to eat. She didn't want to look even worse than she already did.

When she came downstairs, Damon was sitting on the couch, drinking some glass of Scotch. He was totally lost in his thoughts and didn't notice her appearance.

"Care to share the bottle?" she said bringing him back to earth. He smiled up at her before he poured another drink and gave it to her. Their finger touched just a second but it felt like her entire body was on fire. Even when she took a sip of her glass, she could still feel where he'd touched her. There was probably a very normal explanation for what just happened, just chemical reaction or something, she told herself not wanting to think something else. This was all just so unreal, it wasn't happening.

When she looked up she made a big mistake, it was pure lust that she could see in his eyes and it made her feel very uncomfortable. Her body wanted to touch him, get as close as human possible but her mind told her an entire different story. Having your body fighting your mind wasn't exactly enjoyable. She looked at her feet again, hoping he didn't notice her inner fight.

He must admit he was surprised when he saw her standing at first. He didn't thought she had it in her to talk to him again, certainly not after everything that happened today. But the electricity between them when he handed her the glass, it definitely shocked him. He knew he had some influence on her but he didn't know his own body acted that way when he touched her. It was really something he had to try again, just to be sure. Would it always be that way? Or was it just a coincidence.

He quickly poured himself another drink, he deserved it after everything he'd go through today. John wasn't exactly the most understanding person in the world. Elena would be much happier if she'd stay home for just another day. It would be hard enough to adjust to her new environment.

"Are you hungry?" he asked after a while, breaking the rather uncomfortable silence.

"Maybe a little," she admitted. Not eating wouldn't help her so it wouldn't hurt to eat a bit. It was not like she needed to lose some weight, she was thin enough already. Her life wasn't exactly easy and she already lost a lot of weight when she was younger. For a while the school nurse even thought that she was having anorexia but of course that wasn't true. Still, it made her realize she needed to look out a bit and eat enough during the day even if she had no appetite at all.

"Good. I'll make you something," he said plainly before leaving her all alone again. She took another sip of her glass and sat down into the couch, still lazy. After a rough night like the former one she could use some extra rest, even if she just slept for hours. Faster than she thought her glass was empty and she refilled it. It didn't take her long before she got a tipsy feeling, she couldn't deny it was a nice and peaceful feeling. Not caring about how screwed up she looked she poured herself another drink, and another.

By the time Damon walked in again, only a few minutes later, Elena was already wasted and she was giggling the entire time. The only thing she could really see were stars and some pink elephants.

"Oh no, don't tell me you just drunk the entire bottle? God Elena, it's empty," he said slightly mad when he picked it up. "Why did you need to get wasted?" he asked her serious.

She just laughed at him, "Because…I'm gonna marry…you!" she hissed, trying to make a sentence. She did a pretty good job cause she could see the furious look in his eyes.

"So that's a reason to get drunk like that? Come on, Elena," he said while helping her sitting upright again. "You look like hell, it's time for a shower."

"I've…already showered only…an hour ago," she whimpered not entirely clear. Her head was spinning around and she wanted to lay down for a second.

"No, no," Damon said when he saw she was trying to sit down again. He quickly took her into his arms and brought her back to bed. Even before he made it to her room, she was already snoring. Okay, she could first sleep a bit and take a shower afterwards, he thought to himself. He must admit she looked kinda cute when she was asleep.

Relieved he laid her down onto the bed. He didn't know what to do anymore. He thought he was doing the right thing when he suggested to make some food but when he came in again he knew he'd make a big mistake. Why did she need to get wasted like that? Was she really that depressed about the fact that she needed to marry him?

It didn't matter, she just had to. Though it would be easier if she just tried to accept it instead of getting drunk. Damn it, she drunk his entire bottle Scotch, his favorite one. Couldn't she just drink something else?

Trying to forget what just happened he walked downstairs again. When she'd slept out of her drunkenness, she would come downstairs herself. If she wanted him to leave her alone, he would happily apply cause this way it was only worse.

* * *

With a mayor headache Elena woke up again, immediately regretting the amount of alcohol she'd drunk. How could she be so irresponsible? Geez, she was eighteen and still didn't know how much she could drink before getting wasted.

How did she actually get into bed? She'd drunk the entire bottle and then…then what? Oh right, Damon walked in and he didn't look really happy with her behavior. He'd probably carried her upstairs. She must admit it was kinda friendly of him. He didn't need to bring her upstairs, he could've just let her sleep on the couch or wherever she was lying with her drunk ass. Stupid woman, she thought to herself. Couldn't she act normal anymore? What kind of person got drunk the day before her wedding? Even if she didn't want to marry him, it was kinda respect less to act this way. Maybe she should apologize.

Just when she was trying to sit up, he walked in. For a second she thought she could see relieve in his eyes but it disappeared so soon that she wasn't sure anymore if she'd really seen it.

"Cinderella's finally awake? It was about time," he said cocky but his eyes were telling an entire different kind of story. He was mad at her and she definitely deserved it.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, not entirely sure if he'd heard her but when she looked up she could see there was a much softer expression on his face. So he did hear her.

"I brought you some aspirin," he said without directly looking at her. He dropped it on the bedside table and walked away again. "If you're hungry? There's food in the kitchen." And then he was gone. He was so cold towards her, for the first time actually. He must be really disappointed but she couldn't deny he had all the reason to be. Her attitude wasn't what it should be.

She took the aspirin and run downstairs again, hoping she would see Damon. But the ground floor was completely dead. He must be asleep already. She was surprised by the wave of disappointment that went through her body. Did she really expect he would stay awake for her? Maybe it was better this way, no one to argue with. She could be completely calm.

Still very hungry she turned towards the fridge and opened it. She was shocked with what she found. He'd really made food, not just a bit but an entire mountain of all delicious kinds of food. She could even find some of her favorites. Now she was certainly ashamed of her behavior, he did everything to change her mood and she just got drunk. Not to mention the way she yelled at him. Of course he was mad at her, he had all the reasons to be.

Her appetite was lost again but she decided that her stomach could use some food if she wanted to look a bit healthy on her wedding day. _Her wedding day_, she couldn't believe it was actually happening. Everything went so fast, she didn't even have time to blink.

Early in the morning she would be a married woman, she would be Damon's wife. A small thrill went through her body, she couldn't deny he wasn't the worst person in the world, but she wouldn't admit it either, not in front of him. At first, it seemed like her life was over but all of a sudden, the thought was disappearing. Her father wanted this for her, so she knew what she had to do.

After she ate some food she went upstairs again to take a decent shower, you could still smell the sent alcohol on her. She was disgusted with herself, normally she never used such alcohol amount. She was really going out of her mind!

When she looked at the time it was almost midnight. What time was the ceremony actually? And what did she need to wear? There were still so many questions and no answers cause Damon was asleep. Instead of using her time on a useful manner she just drunk a bottle of Scotch. She must say, it was Scotch of a very good quality cause it tasted delicious. It probably did cost a lot and she just drunk it all in one night. She started feeling guilty again.

What was she thinking? She kept asking herself the same questions but a real answer didn't come. Okay, she was totally out of her mind cause she needed to marry a man against her own will. But that wasn't a thorough reason to get wasted like she did. After a while she just blamed herself, it was all her own fault, she didn't need to say it was someone else cause she was the one that drunk that bottle and no one else.

It took her a while before she fell asleep again. She rolled from side to side in the soft king size bed but couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened. Eventually she fell asleep with Damon's face in her mind. Tomorrow she was gonna be his wife and for the first time, she wasn't disgusted with the thought. The only thing she was still disgusted about was her own behavior the past day.

She wasn't a crazy person, she was a loyal and friendly girl. She treated people with respect and helped them when they needed her.

The sooner she accepted her new life, the easier it would get.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you liked the chapter. I just felt like Elena needed to freak out some more before she would decide she just needed to accept her situation. **

**Next chapter will be longer than the former ones and I'm sure you like that one too. They'll finally marry. **

**Curious a lot? Feed my muse and review! **

**Xoxo**

**Happy International Woman's day! (I actually completely forgot about it) Cause what would men do without us? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much: BadBoysAreBest, LoveEpicLove, XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX, bring meh tah lyf, bibi 13ca, and lina89! You guys are amazing! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

The morning came sooner than she expected and she was still very sleepy when some noise woke her. When she opened her eyes she saw Damon had put an alarm on the bedside table. When did he do that? While turning around she also saw a note lying on the silk pillow beside her. She quickly picked it up and started reading it.

_Good morning sleeping beauty,_

_It's time to get up when you read this. Everything you need is in the bathroom. In an hour you need to be downstairs so don't be late._

_D._

She could almost see the smirk on his face when she read the note. One hour, that was all she got. Still lazy she stood up and walked towards the bathroom, her mind going crazy about what was going to happen today. Like he said, everything was in the bathroom. All her toiletry and more important a beautiful dress. She couldn't believe he found something like that. She stood there, her mouth open, for at least five minutes before remembering she only had another fifty minutes left. It was a mid-long café au lait colored dress with a little split and some pearls on the top, it was strapless and definitely expensive. The fabric felt really soft and smooth. Still speechless she started making herself ready for the 'big day'.

Just in time she was ready and she almost run downstairs, not wanting to disappoint him anymore than she already did the day before by coming late.

She must admit her reflection in the mirror was much better than last night. She looked almost beautiful in the dress. He made an excellent choice and she had to remind herself to thank him for that later on the day.

When she went downstairs, Damon was waiting in the alley. His eyes widened when he saw her and his usual smirk turned into a genuine smile. He made her blush just by looking that way and she could feel her finally relax a bit.

"You look perfect," he whispered into her ear when he gave her a polite kiss on the cheek. Her blush got heavier and she felt like her cheeks were burning.

"So are you ready?" he asked while holding out his arm. She slowly nodded and took his arm, not sure what else to do. All words got stuck in her throat just by seeing him. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath it. He looked marvelous and definitely hot. All kinds of imaginations about him ran through her head, most of them included ripping that sexy suit of. As soon as the thoughts came, she pushed them away again. Why did she always lose control when it came to him?

She didn't know how long she'd actually been staring at him but he'd catch her on looking him out and started smirking. Don't feed his ego anymore, she reminded herself.

"Thanks for the dress, it's beautiful," she said, quickly trying to recover from her own dirty thoughts.

"But not as beautiful as you are," he winked making her shy again. She didn't get many compliments and wasn't really used to them. It mostly made her cheeks some redder than they already were. And getting a compliment for Damon Salvatore, she must admit it gave herself a nice feeling.

When they walked outside she saw a huge black limo standing on the driveway.

"That…" she was speechless, _again_. How many times would he actually get her wordless the next few days? Cause it started to get an irritating habit of him. She would never get used to his entire existence, he was just not the kind of guy she was used to hang around. It was more like the opposite, though.

"That is our ride," he filled her in with a bright smile. The look on her face was just priceless.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't the only surprise?"

"Maybe cause I'm just unpredictable?" he teased.

"Definitely," she said firmly, trying to keep breathing. All of this was just a bit too overwhelming. Couldn't he just act normal, like most people? He could change her heartbeat by just looking and that was definitely creepy.

"Come on, we've gotta to go. You don't want to be late, right?"

"Right," she said without complaining. He was surprised by her lack of comments, he was almost convinced that she would make a scene again but instead she just went along without a word. It was weird but he could get used to it. Arguing and fighting could be fun but sometimes some peace was important too. With Elena, he never knew what to expect, she was pretty unpredictable too herself.

When they were driving Elena started to get cold feet again. This entire marriage was a big mistake, it was wrong from the beginning. But she couldn't go back anymore. If she refused to marry him, she would disappoint her father and it would break her own heart doing that. No matter what he did, he was her father and she loved him. He deserved some happiness too and that would be exactly what he got when she married Damon. So, what choice did she have? None.

She wanted to ask Damon so many questions but instead of doing it she just didn't say a word. She didn't know what to say or to do anymore.

The only thing that she could think of was: Let's get this over with.

So that was what she was going to do. Act like nothing was wrong and just marry him. Make her father proud of her.

After a while she thought back at her high school life, compared to her new life, high school wasn't that bad. In high school, she did have fun even if her father didn't allow her a thing. Together with Caroline, she did some pretty crazy stuff. It always gave her a free feeling, like she was capable of doing everything she wanted. Of course, that was never the case. What would Caroline actually say if she found out? She'd probably think it's a joke or something. But the thing that concerned her the most was the fact that she was betraying Stefan. She'd never say goodbye to him. She never got the chance to give him a last kiss, have a last date with him. It was just all over and there was nothing she could do to change it again.

"A penny for your thoughts," she heard Damon say besides her.

"It's nothing special."

"Then why Elena are you looking like someone's death?"

"I don't wanna talk about this with you, Damon. I'll marry you don't worry about it. I'm not gonna disappoint my father even more than I already did." She didn't want to be this cold towards him but she didn't know how else to act around him. She wasn't used to it. She knew it probably hurt him that the only reason she wanted to marry him, was the fact that she was forced to cause she couldn't disappoint her father. But it was the truth so why hiding it? Okay, she did like him in a sort of weird way but that didn't change the fact that she was still in love with his brother.

"I'm sure you're telling the truth but try to look a bit more happy when we're at the church or the priest will think he's having a funeral instead of a marriage."

"We're gonna marry in a church?" she asked surprised. Why would he marry in a church? She never really saw him like a religious person.

"Don't forget your father is a real Christian, he insisted we needed to marry in a church. I couldn't change his mind."

"Right. How could I forget, my dear father?" she said looking down again. Of course her father wanted her to marry in a church.

"You're still mad at him?"

"Why shouldn't I? I think I've every right to be mad at him."

"I know but I always saw you as a very forgivable person." He was right about that, she was a very forgivable person but sometimes, she could be very stubborn too. This time, her father went really far and she wasn't sure how to forgive him.

"I need some time to think about it. I can't just forgive him for what he's doing to me. It's not like this is the first time he makes an important decision instead of me."

"Still not convinced that I'm not the worst husband in the world?"

"Still not convinced that there's no better one," she said smirking at him. He just knew she was right.

"Of course," was his only answer.

"No cockiness? What a pity."

"Don't try to play my game, honey. You know you suck at it."

"Really? I thought you were the one that didn't know what to answer anymore?"

"I was just trying to stop our little argument. We're gonna marry today. We don't have to fight on our wedding day."

"Don't act like you don't like this. I'm sure if I would be civil with you, it would be boring as hell."

"So you like to play with me, huh?" he asked raising his eyebrow. She knew she was on dangerous grounds but she didn't mind anymore. It helped her to forget about what she was actually going to do.

"Depends on what game or on who wins."

"I'm sure I can find some games you would really like."

"I'm sure you can but I'm not sure if I even wanna know them."

"Dirty thoughts, Elena? Shall I tell you one of them?"

"I think it's better to hold on to your fantasy and let me enjoy this ride. I don't wanna keep you from your little daydreams about me."

"My, my, Elena. Don't tell me you're not enjoying this ride cause you know you would be lying."

"Right. So where exactly are we going?" she asked trying to change the subject. He had her there and she really needed a change of subject, otherwise this conversation wasn't gonna end well, not for her. She hated loosing an argument and definitely if it was one that included Damon Salvatore.

"You know, Elena, patience is a virtue."

"If you didn't notice already, I'm not really a patient person."

"I already told you we're going to a church."

"Yeah, but not which church. Or where we're going after that." He remained still, not saying a word. "Oh, come on Damon! It's 'our' wedding day, like you said before. Why can't you just tell me what exactly it is that you're planning?"

"Because it's supposed to be a surprise." It was indeed 'their' wedding day but he wanted it to be one full of surprises.

"I don't like surprises."

"You'll like mine."

"I'm not sure that's true." She tried to sound confident but failed miserably.

"Wait and you'll see."

"It's not like I can do something else."

"Good that you finally see that," he winked. He slowly put his hand on hers, caressing the back of her hand. He was surprised that she didn't immediately pull away like she used to do when he tried to touch her. He could see that she was still not comfortable with it but at least she let him touch her.

Elena didn't know what to do for a moment, when he put his hand on hers. It felt right and she didn't like it at all. But pulling back? She had no power to do it. So she stayed still for a moment, when he didn't speak anymore she tried to relax a bit even if it wasn't easy with his hand on hers.

After another few minutes they arrived at their destination. It was a peaceful church in the middle of the woods. Normally she would've freaked out because it was so distant but the landscape was really beautiful and she didn't mind anymore. The sun was still low to the ground and she could hear birds singing lovely songs. It was like a very vivid dream.

She saw another car standing right in front of them, she immediately recognized it, it was her dad's car. She started getting nervous and a wave of fear went through her body. Fear, for what was coming next, for what her new life would be like. Her new life, with her new husband, Damon Salvatore. The thought of it made her shiver but she didn't know if it was a good or a bad shiver.

"You're ready?" Damon asked, this time very friendly. He wanted her to be happy on her wedding day, not terrified. She relaxed a bit and nodded.

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest spoke. It wasn't until then, Elena realized she needed to really kiss Damon.

He slowly came closer until their lips were almost touching, she could feel him smirk before he closed the distance that was left. Immediately when his lips touched hers some electricity went through her, the tension got stronger and she felt her legs getting weaker. But as soon as the kiss started, it ended and Elena stood still, frozen on the floor. The blood was racing through her veins and she felt suddenly lost. His lips on hers, it was like something magical and she already missed it. The passion between them was just unbelievable, uncontrollable.

She took a step back to get some air again and started to realize what just happened. She'd let down all her wall and forgot about everything, even if it was just for a second. Something like that never happened before and it was never going to happen again either. She couldn't show her true feelings, she would only end up hurt.

When she looked into Damon's eyes again, she could see he'd felt it too. Only his self-control was lots better than hers. He started smirking cause she kept staring at him. She quickly turned around until she was facing her father. He looked really happy and proud, it gave Elena a good feeling too. Knowing her father was proud of her had always been important to her. Now she knew for sure she'd made him happy.

"Well done, sweetie," her dad whispered when she walked passed him. She just nodded cause the words got stuck, she was totally lost in the moment. She was married, she was a married woman and she was wearing a real diamond ring on her tiny finger. She stared down at it, not ready to believe this really happened. She needed some time to adjust at the thought.

When they walked out the church, the limo was still waiting. She was pretty curious about were exactly they were going next. Damon didn't say a word about it.

Her father came to say goodbye and wish her all the best. Elena didn't exactly understood why he acted like he wasn't gonna see her for a while but she just said goodbye too. She was still mad at her father and it would take a lot more time to forgive him but for now, it was fine. She gave him a small hug before turning around again.

"Take good care of her," John said to Damon.

"Of course, I can ensure you that. Bye John."

"Bye son." The word son gave Damon a warm feeling. It was nice knowing that John accepted him, now he only had to convince _his_ wife.

Damon lead her to the limo, helping her step into it. But when they were sitting in the car again, he still didn't let go of her hand. Before she could pull away his lips were pressed on hers. His efficient tongue almost begging for entrance while he nibbled on her soft lips. She felt like she was on fire. His kisses were heated and passionate, while he tried to get dominance but she didn't give in that easily. She kissed him back with everything she had, while he kept thrusting his tongue into her mouth. His hands were everywhere and she started to feel dizzy.

Eventually he let go to catch some air, his eyes were filled with lust and passion. They were both breathing heavily, amazed by what just happened between them. The feeling was mutual and very strong, it was like the world was fade away and they could only think about each other.

When she was breathing normal again, Elena pulled away out of the hold he had on her, immediately regretting it when she felt all cold again. She tried to act normal but it wasn't easy after what just happened. He caught her on the moment she least expected it.

"Well that was overwhelming," he said smirking.

"I can't say it wasn't but I don't want it to happen again." She had to stay strong, even when she didn't want to. She couldn't give in, she just couldn't. Stefan, she reminded herself, she had to think about Stefan.

"Elena? You're my wife now, there's no more denying about that. It won't take long until you're lying into bed next to me, honey. And that's not just to sleep," he added with his natural arrogance. What was once passion changed into coldness again. He'd pulled up his walls and she wasn't sure if she really liked it.

"I won't be too sure about that if I were you."

"Like you can resist me," he said matter-of-factly.

"Like you can resist me," she shot back. "I'm sure you can't hold yourself back for five minutes." She was getting furious and started to yell.

"Wanna bet?" he asked dangerously.

"What exactly are we betting for?" Playing games was always easier than facing the reality.

"I'm gonna leave you alone, don't push you anymore. If you want me, you should come to me all by yourself. If you come to me, you've to sleep with me for the rest of your entire life."

"I'd love to bet. So if I don't come, I don't have to sleep with you?" That sounded nice.

"Easy like that," he nodded.

"I'm inn."

"Oh, you are so gonna regret this Elena," he smirked confident. He knew she could be stubborn but staying away? It would never work.

.

.

.

.

.

**Truth been told, I'm not entirely sure about this chapter. So please let me know what you think of it? Was it okay?**

**Next chapter they'll go on their honeymoon! **

**Xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's the next chapter, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed this story! It really helps me to write faster ;)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the vampire diaries, thought I wish I would! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

_Wanna bet?" he asked dangerously. _

"_What exactly are we betting for?" Playing games was always easier than facing the reality. _

"_I'm gonna leave you alone, don't push you anymore. If you want me, you should come to me all by yourself. If you come to me, you've to sleep with me for the rest of your entire life."_

"_I'd love to bet. So if I don't come, I don't have to sleep with you?" That sounded nice. _

"_Easy like that," he nodded._

"_I'm inn."_

"_Oh, you are so gonna regret this Elena," he smirked confident. He knew she could be stubborn but staying away? It would never work. _

And what had he been right that day. It was now the second day on their honeymoon and he'd kept his promise way too well. Since the kiss in the limo, nothing happened anymore. He kept his distance and she started to get tired from it. Okay, at first she thought it was a good idea but she really wanted him to be his usual self again. He didn't even try to seduce her and it just sucked. All the fun was gone.

The honeymoon was perfect arranged, after they left limo they got to some kind of secret island with a private jet. On the Island was a gigantic villa and really all the luxury you could imagine. It was like heaven, she was sure Caroline would be so jealous when she told her about it. Now she understood why her father sounded like he was saying goodbye for a very longtime. Their honeymoon would take two weeks and the longest she stayed away from her father was two days to be exact. It was her first year in high school and she needed to go on a weekend for the team spirit of each class group. She was so homesick that her father ended up driving her home a lot sooner than expected. Ever since then she stayed home when other teenagers went on a school trip or on a holiday without their parents. Elena knew her father was secretly very happy about that, he didn't like it when she was gone.

At the moment, she missed Damon's company, he was mostly hanging around on his own. The first day, they spend some comforting hours together, just talking. But today, she didn't even see him. He told her yesterday if she wanted his company all she needed to do was just ask but her pride was still too big. She wanted him but she also didn't want him, it was confusing. One moment she felt like she needed to be with him, the other, she wanted to run away.

Also she never expected Damon to keep his promise. She thought he would do everything to change her mind but he didn't. It felt like she was just hanging around with some friends instead of being on her honeymoon with her husband. She accepted the fact that she was married now but she still didn't feel like a 'wife'.

But how could she feel that way? They were married for two days and she was still a virgin. She thought she would be more happy if he left her alone but it was more like the opposite. The less she saw him, the less she felt actually happy.

Normally she would've been dancing around in happiness but she didn't. The big question was 'why'? Why couldn't she just be happy? Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? Why couldn't she stop dreaming about him?

Really that had been the worst part, the dreams. Every time she fell asleep she woke up again from a wet dream. How was that possible? She didn't like him that way. Gosh, she didn't like him at all. The only thing she wanted was to go home again and act like none of this ever happened.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. For a second she felt cheerful but when she opened the door her heart sunk again. It was Jenna, the housekeeper. Why was she actually disappointed to see her? Then the realization came to her mind, she wanted it to be Damon that was standing by her door.

Another weird thing, he accepted the fact that she wanted her own room in the villa. In the beginning she'd been very happy about that but on the moment, she kinda hated it to be alone.

"Hello Elena," the housekeeper greeted friendly. She was such a nice woman, very polite too. Elena must admit she really liked her. After only two days they were friends already. She trusted her and talked to her all the time. It was a good thing Damon brought a housekeeper, not necessarily for the cleaning but otherwise Elena would've been alone, a lot.

"Hi Jenna. How's your day?"

"Great. I'm having a date tonight," the woman said excited. She was like thirty but sounded like a real teenager. It was funny to watch. Sometimes Elena had the feeling she was older than Jenna. Though it was a very smart and responsible woman, she probably learned a lot during her life.

"You are? Who's the lucky one?"

"Oh, it's just a teacher back on the land. It's so weird that I live on an island for two weeks."

"You're coming with us when we're going back to Mystic falls?" Elena asked surprised. She thought Jenna always stayed on the island cause she never saw her when they were at the boarding house before.

"Yeah, of course. I'm the housekeeper, remember? Damon can't live without me." They both started to laugh. Imagines of Damon cleaning the house came through Elena's mind and she only needed to laugh even more.

"So about your date, a teacher huh?"

"Yeah. He's just new on the Mystic falls high school."

"Really? What does he teach?"

"History? Yeah I think it was history."

"Jenna!" Elena said laughing. "You can't be serious? You're really not sure what he teaches? Is it a blind date or something?"

"More like, I met him on a dating site and I'm gonna meet him in real life tonight."

"No? Really? You met the guy on an internet site and you're really going to meet him? What if he's a creep or worse a rapist?"

"Oh, I saw a picture of him but he didn't see one of me. So when I can't find him at the bar, I just go home again."

"Still, I think it's kinda dangerous."

"Don't worry about me, honey. You should worry about your marriage instead. Why do I have to feeling you're not in love with him?" she asked straightaway.

"You don't know?" Elena asked in surprise.

"I don't know what?"

"I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell this," she answered quickly. Oh god, she thought, what if Damon didn't want his housekeeper to know about their secret? But then again, they couldn't keep such thing secret, not from someone who lived in their house. It was obvious that they weren't normal lovebirds.

"Can't it be our little secret?" Jenna asked sweetly. "Oh come on, you know already that I'm a curious person."

"Yeah, I know." She was not just a curious person but a snoopy one. Jenna knew everything that was going on but she could keep things a secret. That was the good part of it, you could tell her everything you wanted, ask her advice and she would never tell someone else.

"So?"

"Okay then, it's just me and Damon…our marriage…it's…"

"Come on Elena, just tell me," Jenna interrupted impatient.

"My father arranged the marriage between us. I didn't have a choice," Elena said so fast that Jenna wasn't sure she'd really said something.

"Wait. So you just said your father arranged a marriage and Damon agreed with it?"

"Yeah," Elena answered awkwardly.

"He likes you," Jenna said smiling.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Damon likes you, otherwise he wouldn't marry you. Still, I think it's weird your father arranges your marriage but he definitely made a good choice. Damon's a good guy, I'm sure he'll never try to hurt you. He's just to sweet to do that," she said confident.

"Are we still talking about the same person?"

"I know he can be hard sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Elena questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, a lot. But deep down it's a good guy. He put up his walls but when you can break them, you'll see the good in him. I'm sure it won't be easy but it's definitely worth it. Besides, you're married now, you should at least give it a try."

"It's not that easy."

"Nothing's easy in life, Elena. You've to fight every day to get your happy ending. But in the end, you'll see it was worth it."

"I don't know if I wanna fight."

"I'm sure you will. You just have to see it yourself first."

"Maybe."

"Okay, so why I actually came. Some girl Caroline called me and asked if she could speak to you. I told her I would let you call her back. If you want to of course."

"Yeah, yeah, sure I will. She's my best friend."

"Oh, that's so nice. I hope I'll meet her soon. If she's your friend, she has to be a lovely girl."

"She is. Only she's a bit more…how do I say it…alive?"

"Let's say, she's a real teenager who enjoys every minute of her life?" Jenna helped.

"Definitely."

"I can imagine. I was just like her, parties, boys, alcohol,… That's what you mean right?"

"Yeah, that's totally how she is."

"I'm sure she's happy now but sooner or later, she'll understand that's not how life works. You can't just hang around thinking about nothing else than yourself."

"She thinks about me too," Elena defended her friend.

"Yeah. But she's irresponsible, she doesn't think about the future."

"You had a pretty hard life yourself, huh?" Elena asked suddenly.

"Is it so obvious? Well yeah, I had a hard time too. In the end, I was begging people to give me a job but no one wanted me. You can't believe how happy I was when Damon gave me a chance to prove myself. Ever since then, he's been nothing but kind to me and I always can count on him, no matter what."

"Even if I don't always like him, I can imagine he would do such thing."

"Good. So you do see some good in him?"

"Some, is a good word. Sometimes I see it, mostly I'm blind to it."

"I'm sure you'll see it eventually. But I've gotta go now. The dishes are waiting for me."

"Then don't let them wait any longer," Elena winked.

"I won't," Jenna said smiling. "Don't forget to call your friend, will you?"

"I'll do it right away."

"Well good, bye Elena. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah bye."

She missed the housekeeper already, Jenna was a really good person. It was funny to watch her and she was definitely crazy sometimes but in the end, she would be always there and she would always try to help her. For Elena, it felt like Jenna was some kind of mother, she never had. Someone who tried to protect her, to help her, someone that didn't judge. It was something Elena waited for her entire life.

After another while of thinking, she started walking towards the phone, not wanting her brains to burn away from all the brooding. Normally she always laughed with people who were brooding all day, worrying about stupid things. But now, she was doing it all by herself.

She dialed Caroline's number, hoping her friend would be sober. It was vacation so Caroline was probably partying all day long.

To her surprise, the girl picked up her phone very quickly. "Elena? Is it really you?" she sounded sober too.

"Hi Caroline, yeah it's really me."

"Oh my gosh, you can't believe how happy I am you're still alive. Is it true you married Stefan's bro?"

"Uhm, yeah." It sounded weird hearing it that way, she married Stefan's brother. How would that sound by almost everyone? But of course, honesty is the best policy.

"You've got to be kidding me. You really listened to your father?"

"What do you mean? You know?"

"Duh, he told my mother. But I thought you wouldn't do it."

"Does anyone else knows?"

"I don't think so."

"Well good."

"Why? Are you going to act like you really married him?"

"What else can I do? I'm already humiliated enough by everything. Telling everyone our marriage isn't real would only make things even worse."

"Do you actually like the guy? I mean, he's hot as hell and probably amazing in bed but he's always so arrogant." She and Caroline were best friends since kindergarten so they both knew Stefan. When they grow older they did some sleepovers together, at one of them Damon showed up. Ever since then Caroline was crazy about him cause he was so 'hot'. Luckily, she was able to see that there was more than just beauty.

"I don't know. Sometimes he can be nice…"

"Oh my gosh, Elena! You do like him!" the girl shouted excited.

"What?"

"I could almost imagine how you would look when you told me. You're falling for the guy."

"I'm not."

"Oh, you are."

"I'm absolutely not."

"Well, then why are you still arguing with me?" Smart question, Elena thought.

"Because I'm not falling for him."

"You keep believing it. One day, you'll wake up from your little dream."

"It's more like a nightmare."

"Oh come on, Elena. How good is he?"

"What?"

"In bed, silly. I can't imagine he's bad." Of course Caroline needed to go that way. It was no secret that her friend already lost her virginity but still, Elena didn't like to talk about sex.

"Uhm, I don't know," Elena stuttered.

"What? How?"

"We kinda bet that I couldn't stay away from him. So now he leaves me alone until I come myself." Why did she just admit that? Couldn't she say something else like 'I'm still a virgin'?

"What? How stupid are you! Now you've to make the first move. Besides, didn't you need to sleep with him on your wedding night?"

"Well I didn't so it doesn't matter if I should or shouldn't."

"Girl, you're in big trouble. Making the first move won't be easy. I mean, I was more than happy when my boyfriend made the first move, I would be too shy to do it myself. Knowing you, you're even more shy."

"I don't want to make a move, Caroline."

"Oh come on, you're a bad liar Elena. Of course you want him to seduce you. You're just too stubborn to admit it."

"What if I am? There's nothing I can do right now."

"Really? That's all you got? Just go for it. Show him what you got!"

"What do you mean?"

"Elena, you sound like a three year old. Seduce him of course."

"I'm so not gonna do that."

"What else do you want to do? I mean it's clear to me you're into the guy."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Cause I've known you my entire life, that's pretty long Lena. I know you, just like you know me. And on the moment, I'm sure you want him so I suggest you should go for it."

"What if…"

"No 'if's," Caroline interrupted. "You have to be reckless for once Elena. You'll see that I'm right."

"I still don't think you are."

"So, you've to try it and then tell me that I was right."

"Or wrong."

"So you're gonna do it?"

"No."

"Oh come on."

"I'll see."

"Sounds better. I've gotta go, Matt's here. We're going on a date."

"Okay, bye Caroline."

"Bye Lena. Good luck with your lover."

"He's not my lover," Elena said defending but she could already hear the beep tone. There she was, sitting in her room, not knowing what to do anymore. Could life get any harder?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry, I know no Delena in this chapter. But I'll definitely make it up to you the next chapter! Promise.**

**Wanna read it sooner and feed my muse? Review! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reviewing! I promised to make it up to you, well here's the chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

"_Bye Lena. Good luck with your lover."_

"_He's not my lover," Elena said defending but she could already hear the beep tone. There she was, sitting in her room, not knowing what to do anymore. Could life get any harder? _

It could. Damon didn't come home that night, he stayed on the land in some kind of bar while Elena was still brooding in her room. Why didn't he just come home? They were on their honeymoon for god sake. Okay, she did this to herself but it didn't mean he could just leave the island.

She was getting so mad. She wanted him to come home.

Eventually, after more than two hours, she made her decision. She was going to find Damon, wherever he was.

She quickly run downstairs, hoping Jenna didn't leave already. "Jenna?" Elena shouted.

"Yeah?" the woman said while walking towards Elena. "Something's wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to come with you, to the land I mean. I'm gonna find my husband."

"So, you thought about what I said?"

"No, I thought it was getting time for him to come home."

"Interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Jenna said while waving. "Come on, the boat's waiting."

"Did Damon use the jet?"

"No, he went to the land with a boat too. It's less expensive than using the jet."

"Does he come here often?"

"On the island? It's his property so yes, he tries to come here every time he's on a holiday."

"He owns this?"

"Yeah. You didn't know?"

"Not until now."

"Why do I get the feeling you really don't know him at all?"

"We didn't talk much so…, except from the fact that he has a younger brother and lives in the boarding house, I don't know a thing."

"That's too bad. There are some very interesting things you don't know about him. But I'm not the one to tell them. You should talk to him."

"That's what I'm gonna do when I hopefully find him."

"He's at Bree's bar."

"How do you know?"

"He always goes there when he's having troubles. He gets drunk and tries to forget. Very stupid theory but still, he does it every time."

"You really do know him, huh."

"Yes, I do."

* * *

Only a few minutes later, Elena arrived at the destination Jenna send her to. The place was really crowded and she couldn't see much. She tried to walk toward the bar without hitting to many people. When she finally arrived there she saw Damon. Her relaxed feeling got lost and she started to get nervous. She made a mistake by coming here without thinking, she didn't know what to say to him.

But he turned around and it was too late to run away. He'd seen her and now the only thing she could do was talk to him. He stood up from the stool he was sitting on and walked towards her until he was standing right in front of her. She wanted to make a decent sentence but all the words got stuck in her throat. Having him looking at her like she was some kind of midnight snack didn't really help.

"Hello Elena."

"Hi," she answered shyly, now really regretting she came to the bar. Why was she actually here?

"Is there something you wanna say?" he asked after a while.

"For the moment, no. I've the feeling I need to get wasted," she answered truthfully.

"By my memories about you being wasted, I don't think that's such a good idea," he winked, his normal smirk back on his face. It took him some time to register what was happening but he tried to act normal again. Though he was very curious about why she came to the bar.

"Yeah, I remember too. That wasn't really smart of me."

"Indeed. So why don't you just talk to me?"

"That's exactly where I came for actually."

"Okay. So why aren't you?"

"I am talking," she said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I can't deny that but you're not telling me why you came."

"I was just sick of being alone at that stupid island and I wanted some company, your company," she spit out. "Now happy?"

"What a progress. Did I just hear you say you wanted my company?" he asked cocky.

"I guess I did," she mumbled.

"So you finally stopped being stubborn?"

"I never was stubborn."

"Oh, so now we're denying that you were stubborn? How do you call it? All you needed to do was ask for my company, you wanted it and didn't come."

"Who has ever said I wanted your company before? I just decided I was sick being alone."

"So you wanted my company long before you came?"

"Are you actually hearing us? We're fighting about if I want your company or not? Can't we just have a drink and talk about something else?"

"Giving up so soon?"

"Trying to be the grown up."

"Let's dance," he smirked. She didn't want to argue even more so she just gave in, let him lead her towards the dance floor. He pulled her close towards him, his hard body pressed against her soft one. They danced together like it was the most natural thing in the world for them to do. Elena could feel his warm breath against her neck and for once, she didn't mind. She just let go and relax, enjoying their dancing, enjoying the way his body felt against hers. It was like magic, like they were made for each other.

For a few minutes, they were both totally lost in the moment. Elena could feel herself getting dizzy from the way she felt when she was lying in his arms. She tried to get some space but Damon didn't let her, instead he pulled her even more close. Knowing struggling wasn't going to help, she laid her head down against his warm chest and relaxed again.

They danced together for hours, forgetting about everything that happened the past few days, just enjoying each other's company. Elena totally lost track of time when they finally walked out the bar again.

"What time is it?" she asked softly before yawning, she was really getting tired. Her eyes were almost closing entirely.

"Around three in the morning," he whimpered smiling at her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer again, placing a soft kiss on her head. "I think it's time to get you to bed."

"I don't wanna sleep."

"Why? Can't sleep without me? You know, all you have to do is ask," he smirked.

"I'm not tired."

"Of course not. You're gaping and you can't keep your eyes open but tired? How could I possible think you are tired?" he answered sarcastically.

"Okay, okay. I'm maybe a little tired."

"Duh! Come on, I'll take you home." He lead her towards their boat and helped her stepping in it. When she finally could sit down, he pulled her closer again until she was sitting onto his lap. Too tired to say something about it she complied, closing her eyes almost immediately. It didn't even took her a second before falling asleep, her body close against his, totally relaxed.

* * *

When she woke up again, she was lying in a strange room. Disorientated she quickly tried to sit up so she could look around. It was then she realized she wasn't alone. The room she woke up in was Damon's and the arm that was wrapped around her was also his.

Very carefully she tried to pull away, not wanting him to wake up but she failed and he opened his eyes. "Morning beautiful," he whispered, causing her to shiver.

"Morning," she whispered back, not able to control her own voice. She looked around again, it was the first time she actually saw his room. She'd been curious before but she never actually find the courage to come in.

"Not mad at me cause I took you to my room?" he asked surprised. He thought she would be furious cause he wasn't really keeping his promise by taking her to his room but he just couldn't find the strength to actually leave her alone in her room. He'd tried to but it didn't work. He couldn't let her go, he wanted her close to him.

She shook her head, still not able to control herself. Being in his room, brought out a strange feeling inside of her. She'd never actually been in a 'male' room before. Even when she was together with Stefan, she'd always stay far away from it.

"I'm not mad," she said after a while, finally relaxing again.

"Would you mind to sleep in this room with me from now on? If you don't want to…"

"No, it's fine. I'll stay here with you," she interrupted, happy he finally asked. She really wanted it but she was just too stubborn to ask herself. She had too much pride to actually ask him herself.

"Well okay. I'll ask Jenna to put your clothes into the wardrobe in this room. I'm sure she won't mind helping you out."

"Oh, it's fine. I can do it on my own."

"I know you can but I'm gonna take you out today so you won't have time to do it yourself."

"You are? Where are we going?"

"Surprise," he smirked.

"Oh please, not again? Are you seriously gonna start the surprise thing again? You know I don't like surprises."

"Yeah I know but I like you when you're curious and impatient. It's really funny to watch."

"Oh, it's not! You know, this isn't gonna help our marriage. If you want it to work you'll need to stop challenging me."

"If you want it to work you'll need to stop pushing me away."

"Damon! You're doing it again!"

"It's natural to me. I'm not gonna stop challenging you, I like it and you know you like it too."

"Pushing you away is natural to me too."

"Then stop trying to change all that and just have fun, will you? Eventually you'll stop pushing me away without even knowing it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Cause you just accepted the fact that you'll sleep in my room, in my bed, with me, from now one. You could say that's a big step into the right direction."

"I don't even know if I want this to work."

"If you had give up already you wouldn't come searching me at then o'clock in the evening. You would've just go to bed without thinking about it."

"Maybe."

"Elena, how many times have I told you already? I'm always right."

"How many times will it take me before you finally realize your ego is way to big?"

"It would be countless."

"I think I'm just gonna stop trying, then."

"As long as you don't give up on 'us', I don't mind."

"You know, what does 'us' actually means? We're married but that's all."

"It means we could be great together if we both stay trying and working on what we have. Cause you can still deny it, Elena. But we both know there's something going on between the two of us. I feel it and you feel it."

"But what if that's not enough? Okay, there's some attraction between us but is there more?"

"Did you really say 'some attraction'? It more feels like we're magnets that are forced to be together."

"Magnets? I don't know."

"Yeah, I understand the feeling. So let's stop 'the talk' and have some fun, forget about everything and enjoy the day? Can you do that?"

"If you can."

"Then let's get up," he said truly smiling. They made a big progress today and he hoped it would only go better from now on.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So did you like the chapter? They're finally bonding! I thought it would get time for them to finally make some progress. I don't want to go to fast but also not to slow, I hope I did a good job with that. **

**Next chapter, they'll bond some more! Wanna read it? You know what to do! Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are amazing!**

**Warning: This is a M-rated chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the vampire diaries.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

An hour or something later, they were walking on the beach together. They didn't say a word to each other but the silence was comforting. They both needed some time to progress everything that happened, to adjust to their new situation.

"What's in the basket?" she asked after a while, starting to get a little curious. She knew Jenna gave it to him but she didn't want to ask right away what was in it.

"Some delicious food made by the best cook in the world, my dearest housekeeper." She needed to smile at that, he was just so cute when he described Jenna, but he was right, Jenna was indeed the best cook in the world. During their honeymoon she had made the most delicious food that Elena had ever tasted.

"Jenna really likes you, you know? What have you done to her?" she teased.

"Well Elena, is it so hard to believe that there's actually someone who likes me?"

"Matter-of-factly, it is. You're always so arrogant and cocky. Why would someone like you?"

"Cause I'm not always arrogant and cocky, just sometimes."

"What's your definition of sometimes? Six days and a half on seven?"

"More like, every time you're around me."

"What?"

"Do you know how crazy you make me sometimes? Always defending yourself, never giving up? Challenging me all the time? Of course I'm arrogant and cocky around you, otherwise you would just nail me. I can't let you win, I don't like losing."

"I don't challenge you all the time, you challenge me!"

"Right," he smirked.

"Don't act like I'm wrong cause I'm not."

"Of course not, Elena's always right. She never makes mistakes and she's definitely not a wiseass," he said sarcastically.

"Indeed, that's true. I'm not a wiseass."

"Believe what you want. I'm gonna swim," he said before running towards the sea, pulling of his clothes and throwing them around. She must admit, it was a very sexy view to watch.

"Damon!" Elena yelled before running after him, she didn't want to stay alone. By the time she was at the water, Damon was already swimming around in his boxers. She couldn't hide the smile that came to her face when she saw him free like that. He was totally enjoying his swim.

After brooding all day, Elena started pulling out her own clothes and walking towards the water herself. Having some fun wouldn't harm her. It would probably do her some good.

The water felt cold against her small body and she got little goose bumps, trying to get warm again she started rubbing her hands over her body. She only got more cold and her body started to tremble.

All of a sudden she felt two strong arms around her body, pulling her close. "You need to go deeper into the water, you'll get warmer," he whispered into her ear, softly nibbling on her earlobe. She wanted to push him away again but stopped herself, not wanting to ruin the moment. She was still having inner fights with herself but she couldn't find the answer to her question. Did she want him or not? Her body certainly did, but her mind?

She followed him into the water, getting some warmer when she was totally into the sea, only her head was above the surface.

Even when she was getting some hotter again, he didn't let her go. He kept her close to him, enjoying the way her body was pressed against his. He slowly started drawing circles onto her back, while he turned her around until she was facing him.

She was trapped and she knew it, by the lust in his eyes she could totally tell what he was going to do next but she didn't pull away. She kept her distant from him for way to long and she couldn't keep doing it. Even from the first time they met, something always drew her towards him but she refused to let it. She didn't want to be with him, she wanted Stefan. Or that was what she told herself, but on the moment, Damon was the only thing that filled her mind. Now she had her answer, she would go for it, just like Caroline told her.

He slowly came closer, giving her time to pull back but when she didn't, he just pressed his lips against hers. He started nipping and nibbling on her soft lips while caressing her cheek. She let him deepen the kiss by opening her mouth slowly, giving him the entrance he wanted. Their tongues started to battle for dominance, none of them wanted to give in. The air was filled with sparks and magic, all the oxygen was sucked away. After a few seconds he pulled away to get some air before crashing her lips again. He kissed her hard and demanding, showing her the fire that went through his body because of her.

She started pulling on his hair while she put her nails into his back with her other hand, trying to get even closer. They kissed passionately, forgetting about everything. She could feel his erected member against her lower body, it gave her a satisfied feeling, knowing she could get him heated up.

This time she took the lead by kissing him hungrily, wanting to show him she was capable of having fun, capable of letting go. She could be his wife in all ways, he just needed to be patient with her.

He picked her up, carrying her towards the beach and laying her down onto the soft sand. She didn't give him much time before attacking his lips again, wanting more than just some innocent kisses. He laid down beside her but she wasn't satisfied, she rolled him aside before laying down on his chest, smiling at him. She dug her nails into the soft flesh of his chest before kissing him again, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. He was taking aback by her sudden change of actions, he was truly surprised. He never saw her this passionate and wanting. She always pushed him away instead.

He kissed her back with everything he had, wanting to make her feel satisfied and happy. He started rubbing his hands over her body, stopping at her breasts to pitch her erected nipples. He slowly started giving her wet kisses into her neck, nipping his way down until he was at her beautiful breasts. She look so hot when she was horny like this. She would drive him crazy one day if he wasn't crazy already.

He quickly rolled them over again and took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it. She let out a loud moan, enjoying what he was doing to her body. He quickly switched and took her other nipple into his mouth, while caressing her other breast with his hand.

Elena started moaning louder, getting more needy with every passing second. "Stop teasing," she whimpered between moans, wanting him to continue.

He kissed each breast before slowly thrusting his finger into her wet folds, giving her body some time to adjust. He knew she was a virgin and he needed to be very careful with her. She was his wife and he would do everything to satisfy her, even if it meant forgetting his own need for a while. Cause if he would let his body speak, he would be buried inside of her already.

She let out a deep moan from pure pleasure, she didn't want him to ever stop doing what he was doing to her body at the moment. It was overwhelming and exciting at the same time. He started to push his finger in and out of her while kissing her deeply until she was breathless. "Faster," she whimpered against his lips, not able to control her own body anymore.

Only a few minutes later she came hard, his name on her lips. Her body was shaking and she kept chanting his name over and over again. It took her several minutes before she could finally open her eyes again, catching some air again.

He licked his finger before kissing her again, she could still taste herself. It was an intoxicating feeling she got from it and she liked every second. She could stay here forever, in his strong arms. It gave her a safe feeling.

"You should eat something," he said after a while, breaking the silence.

"Hm, hm," was all she could answer, all her muscles felt numb.

"You know, you look very sexy at the moment?" She looked up at him in surprise. "That beautiful blush on your cheeks after just enjoying great pleasure, your hair totally wet from the sea water and then of course, that beautiful twinkle in your eyes. I don't see it often but I really like it." He was so honest that she could feel the tears starting to build up in her eyes. She wanted to tell him she liked him too, that she loved him but she wasn't sure if it would be the truth. On the moment, she felt that way but as long as she wasn't sure she would never admit it. Even if she was sure, she would try to hide it as long as she could.

"Why did you actually accept marrying me?" she asked suddenly. The question was on her mind for a long time already but she never dared to ask it, afraid for the answer.

"Many reasons," he answered slowly, not entirely sure if she was ready to hear it.

"Tell me," she whimpered before pecking him on the lips. She wanted to know it, no matter what his answer was.

"Well, your father came to me a few weeks ago and told me he wanted to arrange a marriage for you. At first I thought he was joking but as we all know now, he wasn't. He told me if I said 'no' he would search someone else. To be honest Elena, I just couldn't let him do that. I knew you wouldn't be happy if you found out he choose me but what I also knew was that I could be good for you even if you didn't want to see it. From the first day I saw you I was totally amazed by who you are. I could never stop thinking about you, the fact that you started dating Stefan didn't exactly help. So when you father asked me, I said yes, because I truly wanted you Elena. Not for your beauty but for who you are and I just knew that other guys would only say yes cause you are such a beautiful girl. I wanted you to be threaten well and I knew I could do that. So that why I accepted your fathers offer."

That was a long speech, Elena thought taken aback. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, she never expected that he actually felt something for her. By what he just told her, she couldn't deny it anymore. She was falling for Damon Salvatore and lord help her, she actually was happy to be his wife.

He slowly caressed her cheek, wiping a single tear that rolled from the corner of her eye. All her emotions were fighting inside and she felt so confused. She was a big girl and she could handle a lot but this was really as much as she could take. Too much emotion for one day, too many new memories, too many new feelings.

"Shall I take you back to the house or do you want to stay a little longer?" he asked softly, his voice still full of emotion.

"I want to stay," she said smiling through her tear-filled eyes. He would never know how happy he just made her by telling her the entire truth but she would never forget. At first, he was certainly not what she wanted but at the moment, he was more than that. The best part of it? He was actually hers and he would always stay hers. "I'm actually a little hungry," she admitted after a while.

"Well luckily we have a basket full of all kinds of specialties," he winked, trying to break the tension. It wonderfully worked well and they started talking again on a teasing way, forgetting about all the emotions for a while. Cause they definitely needed it, things were changing and they both didn't know if they were ready for it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you all liked the chapter. I'm still very new to writing smut so I hope I did a good job at it. **

**Curious about the following chapter? Review! ;)**

**Xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

It was already late in the afternoon before they returned. Jenna was just making dinner in the kitchen when Elena walked in.

"Hello dear, how was your day?" she asked on a friendly tone.

"Very good," Elena answered blushing before grabbing some carrots from the salad.

"No, no. You have to wait some more," Jenna said playfully while tapping Elena's hand away. "Dinner's ready in about one hour."

"But I'm really hungry, Jenna," Elena said pouting.

"Sometimes I really think you're a toddler."

"I'm not."

"I know you for three days now, Elena, and I really never saw someone who pouted as much as you do. I've to admit it's cute sometimes, though."

"You're talking like you're my mother."

"Maybe you need someone for that."

"Sure," Elena said mocking. "Now, how was your date with mystery man?"

Jenna started smiling immediately, looking like a twelve year old who just got a valentines' present from her boyfriend. "It went very well."

"Oh come on, that's really not all you're going to say! Details please!"

"Elena, you let me sound like a teenager, talking about boys and dates."

"Maybe you need someone for that," Elena said smirking, using the same words as Jenna did before.

"Well, he was a real gentleman, very polite too, by the way. I immediately recognized him and we started talking."

"And?" she pushed.

"His name is Alaric and he's a history teacher on Mystic Falls high school, like I told you before. He was ones married but his wife died and he didn't have any relationship after that. He said his wife was very special and he never found someone who could compare to her."

"Sounds like a very sad person too me."

"It was interesting."

"Did you like him?" Elena asked curious. "I mean really like him? Like do you want a relationship with him?"

"It's too soon to answer such a question, honey. He was surely a very interesting man and I would love to see him again, but a relationship? I don't know."

"On the way you talk about him, I'm sure you're really in to the guy."

"I'm not a teenager anymore. I don't crush on guys."

"Please, like you've to be a teenager to do that."

"What's up with you and Damon, by the way? I was surprised you finally decided to share a room with him, and then of course the trip out today. What's going on? Did you finally saw the light?"

"Geez Jenna, I don't have to see the light. He's okay, I know that. I just thought I would give him a chance."

"Okay? That's really all you've to say?"

"Maybe he's charming too and some other things."

"And some other things?"

"Don't push my buttons, Jenna. I'm not gonna talk about my feelings with you."

"So you have feelings?"

"What did I just say about buttons?" Elena asked annoyed.

"Really Elena? You should stop the hiding. Let your walls down for a while, I'm sure you'll enjoy life much more."

"Since when are you the smart one here?"

"I just made some mistakes myself, Elena. I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did. I truly don't know why but I really feel responsible for you."

"Yeah, I know. It's not that I don't like that. I'm happy you care about me."

"You're life hasn't been easy either, huh? I suppose your father wasn't the most loving one."

"He loves me, I know that too. It's just, he's so overprotective. He thinks if he makes the choices instead of me, I won't get hurt. But it's just the other way around. I get hurt all the time because of him. I'm his special girl, but he makes me so special that children laugh with me. When I was younger, I had no friends at all, just because of his over protectiveness. I needed to stay home when there were birthday parties, I couldn't invite children… There were so many rules and so less chances for me."

"Did you talked to him about that?"

"Sure I did, more than ones actually. But it always turned out in a huge fight. After a while I stopped fighting, I love him, I don't wanna argue with him. He's still my father after all. But the decision he now made, I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to forgive him for that. I can't imagine what my life would be if he had chosen some other guy, someone with bad intentions. Damon may not be my first choice but it's not like he hurt me or something. He's just being his usual, arrogant, self."

"He can be nice too, I'm sure you know that."

"He has his moments."

"They're really good, aren't they?"

"Uhu."

"He can be a real asshole sometimes, I admit that too. But he also has good sides, and when he's in the mood, he can be very understandable."

"How long did it took you before really knowing him?" Elena asked suddenly. She still couldn't believe how good Jenna knew him. It was like she read him like a book.

"Not long, I'm just good at breaking peoples walls."

"I'm sure you are," she answered understanding. In a matter of seconds, she made Elena loose her control. The woman was damn persuasive.

After stealing some vegetables, Elena walked towards the living room, trying to find Damon. He wasn't there so she walked further until she was outside again. The sun was low above the sea already and Elena hoped she would be able to see the sunset.

The landscape was beautiful and Elena got the chills from just looking around. She could hear the waves of the sea, the gulls screaming around, making awfully much noise. But she didn't mind, it made her feel alive and reborn. Deep down, she hoped it could be always like this, the peaceful silence filled her brain and she relaxed.

After everything that happened she could really use some peace. It was much to take, Damon who finally told her how he felt about her, and of course, the things that happened before that. When he was around she just felt weak, she couldn't hold back the way her body reacted on him. The attraction was too big, sure there was more than only attraction, but it was the biggest part of it.

Already from day one, she was highly attracted to him. No matter if she liked him or not, her body always told her a different story. Today, she finally gave in to her body and kept her mind shut. It was a relieve. It got time she gave in to him.

And the guy was highly experienced, she saw and felt that today. If he wouldn't had stopped, she just would've let him take her then and there. She'd been totally out of her mind and didn't care about anything else than him anymore.

It was wrong, she told herself, it was very wrong. She shouldn't let herself act that way, that irresponsible. But on the other side, she finally felt free, like nothing could ever stop her.

Suddenly she felt to arms around her waist, pulling her backward. She immediately got a warm feeling, Damon.

"Hello sunshine," he purred in her ear, making her body shudder a bit. She liked it when he was so sweet and friendly, he didn't have to be arrogant all the time. It would get dull after a while.

"Hi," she answered shyly, letting her cheeks redden. She knew he couldn't see her face but still she felt a bit uncomfortable. Why did she always need to blush?

"Jenna told me dinner was almost ready," he said softly, still holding her close toward his body. She knew it would be better to push him away but she just couldn't. The feeling of lying in his arms like this, was way too good. It felt like she finally could come home.

"We shouldn't let her wait then," she answered after a while, trying to turn around, but he didn't loosen his grip and she got stuck.

"I'm sure she can wait another few minutes," he whimpered. "I like standing here with you," he added on a heavy tone, his voice full of emotion. She could tell he meant it, and of course, she had to admit she liked this too. Challenging him was fun, but it was nothing compared to his gently side. If he wanted to, he could be very sweet. The problem was he liked to be a jerk too.

She relaxed against his chest and watched the sunset with a big smile on her face. There wasn't a thing that was more exciting than this, she thought suddenly. The perfect location and the perfect company.

Wait, did she just thought that? Was she really referring Damon to the perfect company? When did that happened? She allowed herself to like him but more than that wasn't right. Or was it?

She got totally confused again, things were changing and she knew it. Not even a week back, she thought he was a total ass with no feelings at all. She wanted to stay away from him as far as possible and made herself believe she hated him.

That was what she did, she never truly hated him, god, she actually never did 'not' like him. It was just safer not to.

She was even doubting her feeling for Stefan, she was sure she had feelings for him. But what exactly did she feel? Was it love? Cause she'd been so sure about that but all of a sudden, she started over thinking it. He would always be a beautiful memory to her, she would never forget him, but did she really love him? Would it really hurt her to be married to someone else?

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her softly, reminding her he was still there.

"Nothing special. Why?"

"You were really relaxed and suddenly you started stressing again. Were you worrying about something?"

"Not really worrying, just a bit surprised, I guess."

"Okay, now I'm officially curious."

"Too bad for you cause I'm not gonna tell you," she smirked.

"And why exactly is that? Afraid to tell me?"

"More like, I wanna keep myself mysterious."

"You don't have to worry about that. You're more than mysterious enough to me."

"It's a pity you can't read me like a book, huh?"

"Pretty much."

"Your housekeeper can. I've the feeling she's a lot more than just a housekeeper, it's like she's my person psychologist. She's very good at giving advice."

"Which advice did she actually gave you?"

"That's for me to know and for you to guess."

"Can't you just tell me?" he pouted. He was really way too cute when he did that.

"Nope," she answered, as coldly as she could. But the smile on her face betrayed her.

Without letting her go, he turned her around and pulled her closer until their lips were touching. He gently kissed her without deepening the kiss. Little butterflies went through her stomach at his tenderness, her body felt like she was in ablaze.

But as sudden as he kissed her, his lips left hers and she felt cold again, missing his touch.

"Where was that for?" she asked in surprise, not believing she actually said that out loud.

"Can't I just kiss my beautiful wife?" he purred, still holding her close. Her heartbeat fastened and she felt all hot again. He could do such weird things to her body, one moment everything was perfectly fine, the other she was going insane.

"Jenna's waiting," Elena answered quickly, deliberately avoiding his question. She wouldn't dare to answer it.

He slowly loosened his grip on her until she was able to move again. She couldn't deny the fact that she felt suddenly lost. When he hold her like that she felt very safe, it almost felt natural.

She quickly started walking towards the kitchen again, hoping he wouldn't return to their conversation.

Luckily for her, he didn't. They spent the rest of the evening on a comfortable way, talking about things that happened in their lives, people they met,…

For once, she loosened up a bit, not thinking about all the barriers between them. It helped, relaxing and stopping the worries. They were still there but she tried to hide them, keeping them locked away on a save place.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Another chapter, already. I'm writing faster than usual, probably because of your wondeful reviews ;)**

**Not much action in this chapter but I think Elena needed some time to progress everything. Luckily, next chapter has some more action! :D**

**Did you like the Jenna/Elena conversation? I really like Jenna a lot myself, so I'll probably write some more scenes with her in it. **

**So, wanna help me writing it faster? You know what to do! **

**Xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

The next morning came soon and Elena felt like she slept for hours. The night before ended peacefully and they both went to bed without arguing. He didn't tried anything anymore, he probably didn't want to force her. After the kiss on the terrace last night, they only talked.

She couldn't hide the disappointment, she thought he would at least try again. In the beginning, she pushed him away so far, she didn't know if she would be able to make that up again. He still wanted her, she was sure of that, but he was much more carefully after their bet.

Remembering the bet, she so lost it. Of course he'd been right all along, sure she couldn't stay away from him, but she wouldn't dare to tell him. His major ego didn't need to be feed any more.

When she turned around, she was facing nothing, which meant she was all alone.

Deciding she didn't want to be alone, she quickly dressed and run downstairs. The noise of the vacuum cleaner immediately got her attention and she started walking towards it.

Jenna was cleaning the living room, dancing around and singing along with the radio. She was so lost in her own world that she didn't notice Elena's appearance. It was funny to watch, she looked like some kind of fool, acting totally insane.

Suddenly she turned around, facing Elena, embarrassment washed over her face. She quickly turned off the radio and vacuum cleaner.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see how crazy you really are," Elena teased.

"Believe me, it's worse. So sleepyhead's up already?"

"I didn't sleep that long."

"Damon's gone for the morning, he's out town to get us some fresh food."

"I didn't ask where he was."

"Not but remember, I can read you."

"Oh, how could I forget?" she answered sarcastically. "Besides, is there any food left to make me some breakfast?"

"All taken care of. Damon made some French toast this morning, all you have to do is warm it up, I'm sure you know how a microwave works, right?"

"He cooked?"

"Yeah, he's actually a great cook himself. You should ask him to make pasta for you, he's really good at doing that."

"Oh, I didn't know he did."

"There's really much you don't know, dear."

"Right, I'm still trying to figure it out."

"I'm sure you will, eventually."

"I hope so," she said smiling before turning around again. She was really hungry and curious about the toast.

* * *

Jenna had been so right, the toast was amazingly delicious. If she didn't know any better she'd think she was eating in a restaurant.

After finishing her toast she went upstairs again, needing some girls talk, she started dialing Caroline's number. She was sure her friend would be able to help her with her little issues.

"Hello?" she heard her friend answer the phone.

"Hi Caroline, it's me, your best friend," she said giggling.

"Elena? God I'm so missing you! Life sucks without a best friend! Really, Mystic Falls needs you, Lena."

"I'm sure it does but I'm on my honeymoon, remember? I can't just ditch the island and come running toward you, huh?"

"Yeah, I know. It just really sucks."

"What's wrong Caroline? You sound different, did something happen when I was gone?"

"Expect the fact that my amazing boyfriend Matt left me for some other chick, everything's perfectly fine, thanks for asking."

"What?" Elena asked in surprise. "What happened? I thought everything was going great? You just went on a date together."

"I know, I thought so too. That was until he texted me that we were over. I found out he was already dating some other girl. I think her name was Lisa or something. I really wanna kill her!"

"I'm so sorry Caroline. That's really so evil of him."

"He's just wicked, Elena. Don't be sorry."

"I can't believe he dumped you like that. After everything that happened."

"Yeah, he's just some other jerk that made a fool of me. I can't believe I keep falling for the bad guys. You may praise yourself happy to have such a good guy. you're really lucky."

"Lucky? To be married to someone you don't even like?"

"Still denying your feelings? We all know you do like him, Elena. You're just afraid to admit it."

"Okay, I do like him. But what does it matter."

"A lot. How did things go actually? I mean, did it worked?"

"I didn't do anything, Caroline. I just followed him back to the island and we had some fun together. Yesterday we went to the beach together and we enjoyed each other's company. That's all."

"Did you really add a 'that's all'? It's huge Elena. You finally gave in to your feelings."

"You can't give in to something you don't have."

"Sure, like I said before, keep believing it yourself."

"Can I ask you something? I mean, it's kinda personal."

"Of course you can, Elena. You're my best friend, nothing's to personal."

"Well…euhm…"

"Just spill it."

"How do you seduce a guy?" she asked, surprised she actually said the words, her cheeks were totally flushed, she was glad no one could see her.

"What? Did you really just ask me that?"

"I told you it was personal."

"Oh, it has nothing to do with that it's personal, Elena. But come on, you really don't know? I mean, did you never…?"

"Never," Elena interrupted.

"Right. Why are you asking it? Did something happened?"

"We kinda got some further than just kissing, yesterday. And I…kinda liked it too. But he's keeping his distant again, I know I've kept pushing him away but I want no distance between us anymore. I just don't know what to do."

"You don't want distance anymore? You're actually hearing yourself, Elena? Full of confidence you're telling me you don't have feelings for him and then you tell me this?"

"I didn't say anything about feelings."

"No, that's true. Your words more described how important it was to you, that you two could have a normal relationship."

"That's not true either."

"It is. To answer your question, just follow your heart."

"Oh, that's really helping me."

"What else can I say, Elena? This is something you need to do all by yourself. Open up to him, stop trying to keep up your walls and just enjoy his company. You'll see it'll work. He doesn't make the move cause he's afraid of your reaction. He's afraid that you're gonna freak out again."

"How do you know that?"

"I know you, Elena. I'm sure I'll know how you react on him. It's normal that he keeps his distance, I would just run away from you."

"Am I really that bad?"

"It's more like, you can be worse sometimes. Not to be rude or something but you're not really the most easy person to hang around with."

" Gee Thanks, Caroline. Now I'm really confident."

"You know what I mean."

"Maybe."

"It's called self knowledge. I'm sure you'll understand what I'm trying to say. You're an amazing girl, Lena. But being stubborn and overreacting, it's just something you do too."

"Okay, I admit. I'm not always easy but I'm a good person."

"I never said you weren't."

"So what should I do? With Damon I mean."

"Take him out today, walk on the beach, go swimming, I dunno. Just do something were you can relax and try to flirt with him. I'm sure you know how to do that. He'll start flirting back and before you know it, you're lying in a soft king-size bed with him, making love."

"That wasn't a part of my plan."

"But you wouldn't stop him, would you?"

"I don't think so."

"I told you, you've feelings for the guy."

"Maybe you're right."

"Elena, I'm always right, I'm Caroline, your best friend, remember?"

"Yeah, I actually do, best friend."

"Well good. Call me tomorrow will you? I wanna hear if it worked."

"I'm not even sure if I'm gonna follow your advice."

"I'm sure you will. Bye Lena."

"Bye Caroline, hear you tomorrow."

* * *

It was almost twelve o'clock when Damon came back from the store. He brought some movies to watch in the afternoon. Elena was glad he did, know she could think of a plan to flirt with him. Lying on the couch together was certainly gonna help. It was not like there was a lot of distance when you're watching a movie. She could try to curl up against him, that way he would know she didn't mind if he touched her or not. It would be a lot easier than just telling him.

"Which one do you wanna watch?" he asked holding up some different movies.

"You can choose."

"No, you choose."

"Why me?"

"So you can't start arguing with me cause I choose a wrong movie."

"I'm sure you'll find a good one."

"Probably but be my guest and choose yourself."

"Who was here the stubborn one?"

"I never denied I was stubborn too."

"Great, take the left one."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I am sure. Don't make this harder than it already is."

Damon nodded and put on the movie. It was some kind of action movie with many death people, but Elena wasn't really focusing on the film, more on the person next to her.

"Want some popcorn?" he asked before grabbing some more himself.

"Sure." When he gave her the bowl, their fingers touched and she immediately felt the tension between them. It was something powerful that totally took over her body. It was like her mind and body were two separated parts and she couldn't control herself anymore. Her mind nor her body would function the way she wanted it to.

Instead of pulling away she looked up to meet his eyes. Like usual he was smirking but there was also desire in his eyes, it turned her on entirely.

Before she could blink, his lips were firmly pressed on hers, a satisfied feeling went through her. This was what she was waiting for all day, the feeling of finally coming home again. She slowly opened her mouth, giving his tongue entrance, he immediately took advantage of it and started exploring her mouth. She moaned softly causing him to growl against her lips.

His hands started to rub her back, pulling her even closer towards him. He wanted to be near her, the bowl popcorn dropped down the floor while he started to lie down on the couch, Elena pressed against his chest.

They continued kissing for minutes, each kiss more lustful than the former one. Elena was feeling dizzy from the lack of air and of course from her own desire for him. He started peeling of his clothes faster than she could blink, never leaving her lips, she could feel herself getting more horny with every passing second. This all was way too tempting.

She pulled of her own clothes, wanting things to go faster, she had the feeling she couldn't wait any longer. When only her lingerie was left, Damon pushed her on the couch again, trailing soft kisses down her body until he was at his destination. He started nibbling on her nipple through the fabric and her body immediately tensed up. She let out a loud moan and started pulling on his hair. He would drive her crazy one day, his expert tongue exploring her breast while massaging the other one. She felt like her body was on fire.

He slowly went down some further until he reached her woman hood, he pushed in one finger, carefully stroking her before he started licking her pussy. She started gasping, enjoying his touch. When he started flicking and sucking on her clit, waves of pleasure went through her, her moans got louder and she was almost begging him to continue. He started to thrust in his finger more rapidly.

It didn't take him long before he brought her to her first climax, she started chanting his name while her inner walls tightened around his index finger.

The feeling was better than ever, it was even more strong than when they did this the first time. It was more intense, more powerful and definitely overwhelming.

When she finished her climax he kissed her, giving her everything he got. She tasted delicious and her moans had made him hard as a rock. "Are you ready for this?" he whimpered against her lips, afraid for what she might answer.

She started nodding, "I am," she said firmly sounding very convinced before kissing him, she always let him kiss her but she never started it herself. She could feel he was surprised cause it took him a moment before realizing what she was doing and kissing her back. She started rubbing his back while her tongue was seeking his, pushing her body closer against his chest. He let out a loud groan, he wouldn't be able to hold himself if she kept taking the lead.

He liked it, he really did but it also turned him on, a lot. "This is gonna hurt a little," he said softly caressing her cheek while he positioned him at her entrance.

"I want you," she whispered back, her mind was totally going crazy.

Very slowly, afraid to hurt her, he guided himself inside. He could feel her body tense up immediately while her eyes grow wide. He could see it hurt, when he was entirely inside her he stilled, letting her walls adjust at his size. "Are you okay?" he whimpered, worried.

"I will be," she hushed before pushing her hips up, letting him know she wanted him to continue. He started moving very carefully, still a bit worried about her. He didn't want to hurt her, he wanted to make her feel good.

He started a slow pace and she could feel the pain infiltrating with the pleasure. It did hurt a lot but her desire was heavier. She started to rise her hips, meeting him with each thrust.

After a while he changed the angle, hitting her g-spot rapidly. She was dripping wet and her walls started to squeeze against his cock. It took him all his self-control not to come before her. "Gosh Elena, you're so wet, so tight," he moaned before kissing her again, more passionate then he ever had. All their emotion were infiltrating with each other while their tongues battled together.

It took her only another few minutes before she came, collapsing on his chest, while her body started shuddering. His climax was right behind hers and it was absolutely mind-blowing. They both needed some time before they finally could breathe again.

Elena was still trembling, her muscles felt totally numb by now. She couldn't believe what just happened, she had no words for it. She felt amazing or even better.

Then she started to realize they were lying on the couch, god, someone could've walked in on them without any problem. They had to be more careful next time, it was a good thing that Jenna went for a walk on the beach.

He gently stoke away some strands of hair and smiled at her. she couldn't do anything else than smile back. "How do you feel?" he whispered before pecking her on the lips.

"Great except from the numb feeling in my lower body."

"Good," he said against her lips, closing the distance again. He kissed her passionate, showing her how much she meant to him. "You're so beautiful," he whimpered between kisses.

It took them a while before they finally let go of each other, still not wanting to but getting both very hungry, for more and for food.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading! So, another lemon, I hope I did a good job with it.**

**They finally slept together...that's a big step in the right direction ;) **

**Though Elena is still having troubles with her own feelings. Next chapter will clear out some more.**

**Please let me know what you think and see ya next chapter! **

**Xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

The next day, Elena woke up with a good feeling. She'd slept for hours in Damon's arms. The thing that scared her the most was that she didn't regret a thing, she was actually happy they finally got to this point. She was still not ready to admit her feelings to him but at least she knew it herself, she definitely had feelings for him. Not just friendship but she was really falling for him. Last night, he'd been so tender and sweet to her, it almost made her cry when she thought back of it. He was really a good guy, maybe Jenna was right after all.

Caroline would probably scream in joy when Elena told her. She could almost hear her friend. It was so weird, yesterday they were still talking about how she would seduce Damon, and now she wasn't even a virgin anymore. She finally slept with a boy. It got time, she was eighteen and married of course.

Marriage. It still felt very strange but she was starting to accept the fact that she couldn't turn back the time, she would always be a married woman. Not that she mind at the moment, Damon was definitely a good husband, her father made a good choice. She was still angry at him but since last night, it all seemed to mean less to her. Maybe she could try to forgive him, maybe she already partly did.

She thought back about her youth, her mother would've been very proud of her. Mostly the memories about her mom made her sad but at the moment she was too happy to be sad. She had some beautiful memories, she would always cherish. Truth been told, her memories were very vague, she was still a little girl when her mother died.

It had been the hardest thing in her life, losing her mother, it was still not easy. Her father tried the best he could to make life as easy as possible but of course, it wasn't. He was probably still grieving about his wife, he never exactly got the time. After she died, he needed to take care of his two children. He had no family left so he couldn't count on anyone.

Some villagers had tried to help him but except from babysitting there wasn't a lot they could do. That was how she got friends with Caroline, Liz Forbes tried to babysit when John needed to go to work. So most of the time Elena could play with Caroline and even since then, they always stayed close friends.

There was a time Caroline didn't have time for Elena but as soon as she started to realize what she was missing, she came back, making excuses to Elena. It had been hard to forgive her but after that, Caroline never forgot about Elena ever again. They were best friends and they would stay best friends, forever.

"Morning beautiful," Damon said lazily, trying to sit up. Elena pushed him down and got on top of him.

"Morning husband," she winked before kissing him. He immediately deepened the kiss, trying to savor her. She couldn't have find a better way to say 'good morning'. This, was definitely a good morning.

Their tongues touched and the fire immediately started burning, they danced together until both Damon and Elena needed to pull away to get some fresh air in their lungs.

"I like this new way of saying 'good morning', you definitely should do it more often," he said giving her a giant smile.

"I'll think of that," she smirk before kissing his neck, nibbling on one of his sensitive spots. He let out a loud gasp, not expecting her to be in such a good mood.

She slowly started trailing down, leaving tiny love bites over his entire body. "You're making me crazy," he growled.

"Well good," she whimpered against the soft skin his lower abdomen.

She could feel him tense up when she took his hard member in her hand, carefully stroking him. She hoped she was doing it right cause she was still a newbie at it, but hearing him moan gave her the confidence she needed.

She started stroking him faster, squeezing his balls with her other hand. He started moaning more loudly, enjoying the feeling of her tiny hands on his cock.

He inhaled deeply when she took the tip of his cock in her mouth, very slowly she started sucking him off, earning a loud moan of him. She flicked her tongue along the head, making him pull at her hair more forcefully.

With every thrust she tried to pull him deeper, relaxing her throat. He couldn't believe what she was doing, he thought he would need to teach her some things but on the way she was sucking him of, she definitely didn't need a lesson.

He wouldn't admit it but she was doing it like a pro, he needed to use all his strength not to come immediately. "Are you still feeling sore?" he asked, hoping she would say no.

When she shook her head, relieve went through his body. He really wanted to show her how much this all meant to him.

She slowly started to crawl up to him, making him hard as a rock, she looked way to sexy when she did this, she was so innocent but still so feminine and alluring. He couldn't believe she was actually his, not to mention the fact that she was his wife. It gave him an overwhelming feeling of happiness.

He rolled them over so he was on top, trying not to crush her small body. With one swift move he filled her, she was already dripping wet for him. He gave her some time to adjust at his size before starting a slow pace of thrusting in and out again.

Some moans left her lips while he rode her. It didn't took him long before she started gasping loudly, desperately trying to catch some air. He slid his hand between their bodies, carefully stroking and twitching her buddle of nerves between his fingers. He started to fasten their pace, going deeper inside her with every thrust.

She came hard, moaning loudly. "Oh Damon!"

That was all he needed, his self-control was gone in a matter of seconds and he came right behind her, he singsong her name while he spilled his seed deep inside her lower body. His world shattered in little pieces and a warm feeling washed over him.

After some minutes of trying to get air in his lungs, he slowly slid out of her. "That was amazing," he purred in her ear, sucking on her earlobe.

"Hm, hm," was all she managed to say, still a bit overwhelmed. She hadn't planned on doing what she just did and she definitely didn't plan having sex with him that soon again. Would it always be like that? Sure there was always some tension between them, okay more than some, but it was never as strong as now.

"We should get up, I'm sure Jenna's already waiting with our breakfast."

"Maybe we should eat breakfast in bed?" she asked shyly.

"Hm, I like this new you. I could get used to it. I'll be right back," he answered smiling before pecking a kiss on her lips and leaving the room.

She let out a breathe she didn't know she was keeping. Again, she just did something without thinking of it, she needed to be careful it wasn't getting a habit. Normally she always thought things through before she did something, being impulsive never was one of her characteristics. He must bring it out of her, like he did with so many things. She got all touchy when he was around, he just liked playing her buttons.

She laid down on the bed again, stretching her muscles. It was a very good morning, she needed to remind herself. Maybe even the best morning ever, it had been a long time since she woke up this happy. He could drive her crazy, make her more angry than she'd ever been, but he could also make her more joyful than she could remember.

A thrilled feeling washed over her when she thought back about what just happened. He'd been so loving with her, again. He always wanted to make her feel good, she didn't deserve that. It was like she was blessed but she didn't want that. Of course, she'd been a good and honest girl but she wasn't a saint. He made her feel like she was the most precious thing in the world and she couldn't understand why.

Why was he so sweet to her? It wasn't like she'd been kind to him, gosh, until a few days ago, she wasn't even friendly to him. The only thing she did was throwing reproaches to him, yelling at him and making him angry. So why the hell was he so good to her? She didn't deserve it at all.

"Hello my beautiful wife, here's breakfast," Damon said smiling when he walked in with a tray full of food.

"That's for just the two of us? Or are we having company?" Elena asked confused, it was really a lot.

"Just the two of us. Jenna thought you could use some food to keep you at full strength," he winked, she immediately got his meaning and started blushing.

"Why would I need that?" she asked innocently, playing with him.

"I wouldn't know. Maybe because Jenna wants to keep you in bed all day."

"Or maybe she wants to keep you up here?"

"Why me? I'm such an amazing, incredible and good-looking guy."

"Sure you are. But of course, then you have me."

"Oh, so you're more amazing than me huh?"

"Definitely."

"I want some proof," he purred before attacking her lips. Their kisses got heated up more and more with every passing second.

"I thought we were going to have breakfast?"

"Breakfast can wait some little longer," he whimpered against her lips, craving, not for food but for his wife.

* * *

It was already late in the afternoon when they finally got out of bed. Elena was feeling all numb and lazy again but she had promised Caroline to call her so that was what she was going to do.

"I'm gonna call Caroline, I'll be back before you know it," she said smiling before giving him a goodbye kiss. He tried to deepen the kiss by pushing his tongue against her lips but she didn't give in. They'd spent enough time together and she really needed to call her friend.

After leaving Damon alone she started walking toward the beach, she could use some fresh air while she tried to relax again.

She walked a few minutes before dialing Caroline's number. It took only a few seconds before she could hear her friend's voice.

"Hi Elena. I'm so glad you called."

"Hi Carol, how are you feeling today?"

"Better. I talked to Stefan today, he made me realize that there's still a life after Matt."

"Stefan? He's home again?" Elena asked confused. Hadn't Damon told her that he was coming back on the end of the summer?

"Yeah, he came home sooner than planned. He didn't really like the summer camp."

"Did you told him?" She didn't want to ask her friend but it was necessary, she needed to know if Stefan was hurt. After all, she still felt something for him, even if it was no love.

"About you and Damon? Yeah, I did. He was surprised but I don't think he really mind. He literally said 'I'm sure she'll be happy with my brother.' Can you believe it? I thought he would be angry or something. At least show some emotion but he really didn't."

"That shows how right Damon actually was. He told me Stefan would be over me before I could blink." It surprised Elena, she really thought Stefan was different. He was okay with it? Just like that? It sounded like he didn't even care about her. Was he really that different than she thought he was?

"Yeah, Stefan wants to enjoy his life some more." That were exactly Damon's words.

"I'm sure that's what he wants. It's just, couldn't he have told me so? I would've understand him."

"Anyway, it's better this way."

"You're probably right." She was but it did hurt. Her entire life she thought Stefan loved her and now he didn't even care? What was that supposed to mean? Didn't he have any feelings at all for her?

"It hurts you, huh?"

"It's just, I thought he loved me."

"Did you love him?" Caroline shot back.

"Probably not, but I thought I did."

"Maybe he thought so too but he realizes he didn't?"

"I hope you're right." She really did, she wanted to stay close friends with him but only if he did care about her. Why else would you be friends with someone?

"So, how was your day? Did it worked?"

"Seduce him? I didn't really need to do much." It was the truth, she definitely didn't do much. She didn't even start it.

"So it worked? Come on, I want some details."

"We watched a movie together, started kissing… You know."

"No I don't know. Did you have sex with him?"

"Caroline!" Her friend could be so bluntly sometimes.

"What? I can palliate it but it would be the same. Just tell me."

"Okay. Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, we slept together. Actually more than once already."

"What? Really? Oh my gosh Elena, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks I guess."

"So, how was it?"

"I don't know. I guess, amazing doesn't even come close to it."

"Really? I always thought he would be good but that good?"

"Uhu. He's so sweet and gentle with me, but still he's rough enough to drive me crazy."

"The two of you are really a good combination. I have to admit, though I don't like him, I'm sure he's a total match for you."

"Probably."

"Still in denial?"

"No. I know I have feelings for him. It's just, I don't know what I feel for him. I mean, I thought I loved Stefan but now I realize I never really loved him. I do feel a deep friendship for him, but it's not love."

"Not the way you feel when you're around Damon?"

"I don't know."

"The fact that you realize you never loved Stefan means you now truly know what love means, Elena. You love Damon, I'm sure of it."

"I'm not sure myself and as long as I'm not sure I won't tell him a thing."

"Did he tell you he loves you already?"

"No, but he gives me compliments all the time."

"He probably wants to say it but he's afraid of how you would react. Afraid that you're not ready for it."

"Could be true."

"You should tell him."

"I'm not sure yet, I told you."

"Come on, Elena, where are you waiting for?"

"You're talking like you're my personal psychologist."

"Sometimes you need one."

"I've already one. She's living here on the island with me." All different kinds of imagines about Jenna appeared in her head, she definitely had one already.

"Who?"

"Damon's housekeeper Jenna, she's really an adorable woman. You would really like her."

"If she gives you advice, I'm sure I will."

"I can't wait to see you again, Caroline. I'm really missing you a lot."

"I know, Lena. I miss you too."

"Hear from you soon!"

"Yeah, love you, Lena! Bye."

"Bye Carol."

**Smut again, yay! Though this chapter was more about Elena's feelings. I think she really needed a talk with Caroline. **

**So Stefan's back in town and he don't really mind that Elena's already taken. Like Damon told Elena before, Stefan isn't ready for a real relationship, not the kind Elena wants. **

**Now Elena' s really doubting her feelings for Stefan, I think that's a good thing. She'll realize Damon is the one she really wants. **

**The next chapter includes some big changes, if you wanna read it faster, just let me know! ;)**

**You may always guess too of course, though I think it'll be pretty hard to guess. Just remind that I don't want everything to go too fast. Their relationship is complicated and I think it's the best to keep it that way, keep it special, like they are. **

**Review! :D**

**Xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

It was almost midnight when Elena received a text from her dad. A little surprised she opened it. What the hell did her dad need her for at this time? Couldn't he leave her alone? It was her honeymoon for something. Or would something have happened? She hoped not.

_Hi sweety, I know you're on your honeymoon and I don't wanna ruin it. But I' m really going out of my mind and I need you. Jeremy came home last night and he told me his girl Anna was pregnant of his baby. Can you believe it honey, I'm gonna be a granddad in a few months and you're gonna be an aunt? I don't know what to do anymore or how to react. He's only sixteen and he's already going to be a dad. If you read this, please call me. I need you, honey. We need you. _

_Love Dad._

Horrified, Elena looked at the text, this wasn't happening. Her brother made a girl pregnant? How was that possible? Did he lost his mind or something? He still needed to go to school. Who was going to pay this? Where was he going to live with his new family? Didn't that girl have any responsibility at all? Of course, she wasn't the only one to blame but she was the eldest one. Normally she would have taking birth control or something. But it didn't look like the girl did.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked suddenly, bringing Elena back to earth. "Who texted you?" he asked now more worried. On the look on her face, it just couldn't be good. She looked like she'd seen a ghost or something. All the color was gone and her face turned pale.

"My dad. Jeremy is in trouble."

"What do you mean he's in trouble? What did he do?" he asked confused. Hoping it wouldn't be too bad.

"He made his older girlfriend pregnant."

"What? The guy's only sixteen!" Okay, that was pretty bad.

"Yeah, I know. That's the entire problem. My dad doesn't know what to do anymore or how to react."

"Wait a minute, please don't tell me he's asking for your help? Elena?"

"He kinda is. I know it's not my responsibility but I care about my brother, I love him. I just can't let him down, not with all of this happening. My dad's probably freaking out and I'm sure Jer doesn't know what to do anymore. Like you said, he's just sixteen, he can't take care of this."

"Elena, you're just eighteen, you can't take care of this either."

"I have to, he's my brother."

"I'm sure John will find something."

"No, he will not. Knowing my dad, he's only gonna make it worse. He'll probably ask the girl to have an abortion."

"Don't you think that's a good idea? They can't take care of the kid, they're still kids themselves. They still need to go to school."

"If that girl doesn't want an abortion, you can't force her. It's her own decision."

"Did you dad tell that?"

"No, he just said, Jer made a girl pregnant and he didn't know what to do."

"You wanna go back home?" he asked suddenly, knowing it was probably what she really wanted.

"I think it's for the best. I mean, I really like our honeymoon, I really do, but my family needs me now. We could always come back later. It's not like the island is going to run away."

"I understand what you mean, Elena. But are you always gonna take care of them? You're father's a grown up too, you know."

"He already lost my mom, he doesn't need to lose me too."

"He won't lose you, he just need to learn to be independent. He can't expect you to run his household. You've your own family now."

"I know and I understand you but this is my family we're talking about and I want to be there for them."

"I'll ask Jenna to order the jet for tomorrow. We'll be home before noon."

"I'm sorry, Damon." She really meant it, she knew he didn't want to go home. Maybe some part of her wanted to stay too, but if her family needed her, she would go home. She loved them.

"It's not your fault," he whispered before hugging her. "It's not." She gave in to him, letting her emotions free. His strong arms around her, it comforted her more than it should. But she couldn't let go of him, he was the only thing that could hold her together at the moment. For once, her life was going just fine. Now, the peace would be over for quite some time. She didn't blame her brother, it was just fate. Maybe she wasn't supposed to be happy. Maybe she didn't deserve happiness like other people did.

"I need to call my dad," she said after a while, letting him go again. Coldness embraced her immediately and she missed his arms, his warmed, just him. Her relaxed feeling was suddenly gone and she started to get nervous and worried again.

She run downstairs towards her phone. It was still lying in the living room where she left it a few hours ago after her call with Caroline. The battery of her cell was almost death and her conversation with her dad would probably take quite a while.

As quickly as she could, she dialed her father's number, hoping he wouldn't be asleep already. She was lucky, he picked up his phone almost immediately. He was probably waiting for her call.

"Elena?"

"Yeah Dad, it's me."

"I'm so sorry to bother you, honey. I'm really going crazy here. I just didn't know what to do anymore. I need you."

"I know you do. I'll come home, not for you but for my brother. Don't dare to think that I already forgave you. I'm still pretty mad at you." A part of her knew this conversation was important but she didn't want her dad to get his hope up too much. She wasn't ready for a reunion. After what he did to her, she couldn't just forgive him like she used to. It wasn't the same.

"That's alright. I guess I deserve that. But please, your brother is freaking out."

"He's not the only one. What the hell was he thinking?"

"I know. The girl's here too. Her mother kicked her out when she heard her daughter was pregnant and didn't want to have an abortion."

"So, she's keeping the baby?"

"Yeah. She doesn't want to take away an innocent child's live."

"I guess I can understand that much. But didn't she take birth control or something? At least they could've used a condom."

"I know that, Elena. But it's pretty clear they didn't. From what I understand, she didn't have the money to pay birth control, it's too expensive."

"Geez, that still doesn't explain why Jer didn't use a rubber."

"Elena, I really think you should talk about that with your brother instead of me," her dad said a bit uncomfortable.

"Sure. So how far is she?"

"She thinks a few weeks but she's not sure. She didn't see a doctor yet."

"Okay. I'll make an appointment when I get back. Make sure she gets her vitamins for the baby. If she's having a baby, we could at least make sure it's a healthy one."

"Elena? You know this isn't your problem right?"

"I just feel responsible dad. I should've talked to Jeremy before he got on his road trip with that girl. I just never thought of something like this."

"Me neither. When will you be home?"

"Probably tomorrow noon. Depends on what time the jet arrives here."

"Good. Is there anything else you need to know?"

"Is it a decent girl? I mean, he didn't make some creep pregnant right?" The last few girls her brother dated weren't exactly normal women.

"I guess she is. It's a weird choice he made this time, she looks actually friendly and nice."

"Well good," she answered relieved. "I'm happy it's not that Vicky girl."

"The drugs girl? Yeah, I'm glad too. That would've been horrible."

"It would've."

"Anyway, thanks for calling me back, honey. I really appreciate this."

"You better. It's not like this is what the usual girls do."

"I know. I'm very proud of you, Elena. You're the best daughter I could've imagine. I love you so much, honey. I hope you know that."

"I know." It was really touchy. Her dad normally never talked about his feelings, neither did he ever tell her he was proud of her. It gave her a good feeling, the feeling she was finally accepted.

"Bye, honey. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye dad."

After she hang up, she walked upstairs again. So many thoughts were running through her mind. This was really going to be a nightmare. She just hoped her father was right, that Anna was indeed a decent girl who would take care of her baby. Otherwise, Jeremy would've a big problem. His life hadn't been easy but this would definitely change everything.

While she walked in the room, she hoped Damon was still awake. She could actually use him. Her emotion were getting her too much. A comforting embrace would probably help her a bit.

When she looked in the room, she needed to smile. Damon was sitting on the bed, still waiting for her. Only was he so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear her enter. She walked towards him until he looked up at her. A genuine smile came across his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked still a little concerned. She looked a bit pale and he didn't like it to see her unhappy.

"I guess so. This all, it's just much to take, right now."

"If I was you, I would've totally freaked out by now. You're doing an amazing job," he winked before pulling her into a hug. This indeed, was what she needed. She let herself fall into his arms while he pulled her closer, placing her on his lap. He gave her a soft kiss on her forehead while caressing her back.

She slowly laid her face against his chest, her arms tightly around his waist. "Thank you," she whimpered softly.

"For what?" he asked confused. Why would she thank him? He didn't do anything.

"For just being you." She meant it. Everything she needed now was just him. He gave her a comforting and safe feeling. It brought some peace into her mind. More didn't she need, some rest and peace was enough.

Very slowly her eyes started to fall close, her tiny body relaxing into his arms. After another few minutes, her breathing slowed down and she was asleep.

* * *

**A huge turn of events, I know. But it didn't feel right to me to let them have too much progress at ones. So I decided to make things a bit more complicated. **

**But don't worry, they're still bonding! ;) **

**Please let me know what you think! (Even if you don't like it )**

* * *

**Another question, last chapter I got a pretty bad review. Someone told me the story has a lot of grammar mistakes. Are there really a lot? Cause I've a Beta and I always re-read my chapters too. Of course, English isn't my first language, so I'm not sure anymore if I'm writing it well. Please let me know what you think, I'm still having troubles to actually find all my mistakes.**

**You may always tell me I've I made one, I really wanna learn from my mistakes ;)**

**Thanks already.**

**Xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed! You guys are amazing! Especially for you, I updated way faster then I normally would! I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries. **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Like Damon told her, they were home at noon. When they left the jet, their taxi was already waiting to take them home again.

Home. She couldn't believe she was already back. She didn't even get the time to call Caroline and tell her she was back, already. Not that Caroline would mind, she would probably be very happy that her best friend was 'finally' home.

She would see Stefan again. Maybe it was weird, but she wasn't exactly looking forward to living with him. The boarding house was his house too, she couldn't throw him out. The thing she worried about the most was the fact that there would probably be some kind of weird tension between them. She never really got the chance to say goodbye to him. The last time she saw him was at school, back then, they were still together. She wanted to stay close friends with him, but she wasn't sure if that was still a possibility.

Of course, she would need to see her dad too, and she wasn't sure she was ready for it. After all, she still hadn't entirely forgive him. It was true, she had thought about it, but at the moment, she didn't feel like she was ready to. He'd hurt her a big time. She actually wanted him to suffer for it, but deep down, she wasn't the person to do it. He was her father and she didn't really want to hurt him. She knew how it felt and it definitely wasn't a nice feeling, not at all.

Suddenly she felt an arm being wrapped around her waist, when she looked up, Damon was staring into her eyes. He looked a little bit worried, though that wasn't the only expression she could read. His eyes were full of lust, too, as usual. She really could get used to his new attitude.

Before she could register it, his lips were tightly pressed on hers and he started nibbling on her bottom lip. She moaned softly against his lips, all her thoughts were gone and she finally started to relax again. This was what she needed and he knew it. After all the stress and worries, it was like coming home again.

She slowly separated her lips, letting his tongue enter so he could explore her mouth. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pulled him closer, while deepen the kiss. She took over the lead and started battling him. As much as she liked his sweet side, she liked his rough side even more. He happily took the invitation and they fought for dominance. Neither of them wanted to lose, they both liked challenges and they both were very bad losers.

She still hadn't forgotten their former bet, thoughts of it still tasted gross cause she lost it. Losing was really the last thing she wanted, certainly when it included Damon. Winning of him gave her a real feeling of victory.

The kiss got heated up even more and she could feel him growing harder against her lower body. Her juices were now floating heavily and she grow more wet with every single touch.

It wasn't until then she reminded they were still sitting in a cab. The driver would probably think they'd lost their minds or something. She immediately pulled back, her eyes growing wider. How did this happen so fast again? Why the hell did he have such a strong effect on her? She totally forgot about everything, even their problems. The kiss had been relaxing but it was also wrong, so wrong. She needed to think about Jeremy instead of her own pleasure.

A horrified expression washed over her face and she could see he was thinking about the same thing when he started smirking. He slowly came closer again, "We should do that more often," he purred into her ear.

She quickly pushed him away and he started laughing. "It's not funny," she said annoyed, even when she was trying her best not to laugh herself.

"I can ensure you, it is. You had to see your face." His smirk grow even wider and he looked at her like she was some kind of delicious plate of food.

"Damon! We can't let this happen again, not in a cab."

"Oh, so when we're alone it's okay?" he asked still smirking, very much liking her new ideas.

"I dunno," she answered innocently. Of course she wouldn't mind but she wasn't gonna tell him that.. It was worse enough already.

"You're such a bad liar, Elena. You should know that by now." He looked proud of himself and she didn't like it at all. He and his huge ego, couldn't he act normal? Though it was because of that he was never boring, she couldn't even be bored when he was around. It was just impossible, he always did something to make her world go upside down.

She deliberately didn't answer, knowing he was actually right. Not wanting to feed his ego even more, she just turned around again and started staring out the window. She expected him to throw her another comment but he didn't, and she was actually glad about it. At the moment, she had lose of words again, which started to get a habit lately. However when he was around, it was only worse.

When they finally arrived at her 'old' house, she was full of nerves. Her relaxed feeling had disappeared and a more tense one had showed up instead. The thought of really seeing her father again, had everything to do with it. As much as she wanted to say it didn't matter to her, it did. She did care about him even if she didn't want to at the moment.

"You should try to relax a bit, Elena. You're looking like you wanna run away any moment."

"Maybe I want to."

"Could be right but as much as I would love to leave too, we have to talk to your dad. It's important and you know it."

"We've to talk to Jeremy. He's the one in troubles."

"You know well enough Jeremy's still a teenager, he needs his father. So we've to speak to him too. And to be honest, I think you should talk to him, about more than only Jeremy's currently new situation. You should try to forgive him, Elena. I know you want to, you just have to admit it. Be better than him, don't hurt anyone."

"Even if he deserves it?"

"Certainly when he deserves it. I know he hurt you, but I also know it hurts you even more that you're fighting with him."

"I never told you that."

"It's obvious. By now, I can read parts of your expressions, Elena. You're very good at hiding your emotions but you have them and sometimes, they show up more than you would want them to."

"Still. I'm not ready to talk to my dad, let's not even think of forgiving him. I'm not gonna pretend like everything's just fine, it isn't. He knows that too."

"I never said you should do that. Just think about it, will you? I don't want to see you unhappy." He said it so plainly, yet with so many passion behind it. It meant more to Elena than she would ever admit. He wanted her to feel happy, he really wanted that, she could see it in his eyes. Though, she knew there was something between them, she didn't know he cared that much about her.

Even after all the time they spent together, she still didn't know what exactly she meant to him. She was good at hiding her emotions and feelings, but so was he. Sometimes she could see him through, but that wasn't as often as she wanted to. She always hoped, one day, she would truly know him. But she had some kind of feeling, she would never really be able to do that. He was way to mysterious for that matter.

It was nice that he was mysterious, but sometimes really annoying too. She could try as hard as she wanted to, but when he was hiding something, she couldn't get through him. Their relationship had made a lot of progress during the last few days, still there were unresolved secretes between them. They both kept secrets and they both needed to work on their relationship.

After all, it was getting a real relationship, she was finally starting to trust him, even if she still didn't know everything. One day, they would be closer together and she would know him better. But for now, she was happy with their progress and she wasn't gonna complain. Things were going pretty well, no pun intended. Their relationship was increasing and they were definitely bonding.

They still had a long way to go, but eventually they would get at their destination. Why she was so sure of it? She didn't have a clue. The only thing she knew was that she had fate in them, in him. Whatever people would tell her, there was something about him, something pretty good. If he wanted to, he could be an amazing person, the person who she loved.

"I hate to ruin the moment but we should go inside. You're freezing," he told her quietly, not wanting to wake her up from her trance. She was finally relaxing and he was afraid she would get all winded up again, when she realized she needed to talk to her father.

"Okay," she answered just as quietly, she still wasn't ready for this. But she would probably never be. It was the best to just get it over with.

When Damon pushed on the door bell, chills went through her body. She was going to see her father again, the man that changed her entire life with just one sentences. Even if it turned out not to be the worst decision in the world, if it was meant to be, she would have made the decision all by herself, just some time later. When she was really ready for it, not when her father thought she was ready.

She couldn't stop thinking about what would've happened if he'd chosen some other guy, some bad guy. How the hell could he have knowing they matched together?

Suddenly the door went open and all her thoughts disappeared at the same time when her father stood right in front of her, a big smile came across his face. "Elena honey, I'm so happy you're finally back. I missed you so much!" he almost screamed before hugging her tightly. She didn't return the hug, she just stayed in the same position, a bit overwhelmed by what was happening.

After a couple seconds he let her go again and looked her in the eye, she could read the hurt but tried not to think of it. Whatever her heart told her, she wasn't ready. Her brains were not ready to give in, not ready to forgive the person in front of her, the man she loved even more than herself. Time, she told herself, time would solve their problems, and a good talk too, maybe.

"Come in," John said friendly when he recovered from his state of shock. He didn't think his daughter would still be that mad at him, of course she had the right to be, he wasn't gonna discuss that. But she never stayed mad at him for more than a day, this was definitely longer than a day. It was too long, he missed his little girl. He missed his daughter, the woman that made him more proud than anything could ever have.

"How have you been?" he asked her when they were inside.

"Better. Certainly now my baby brother is in big troubles," she said sarcastically. "I really don't understand what got into him. How could he be so irresponsible?"

"I know, honey. But he didn't choose this. It happened and he can't ever take it back. He can only try to live with it, make the best of it."

"Like you made the best of my life, you mean?"

"Elena, please let not discuss this now. I know we need to talk but important things first, and that's your brother at the moment."

"Like usual, huh?"

"You were always important to me, Elena. You're my daughter, the only thing I wanted for you was happiness."

"And you decided that I wasn't capable of finding my own happiness?"

"I never said that. I never meant that either, I just wanted to help fate a little, nothing else."

"Please. Do you actually hear yourself? I'm not taking it, father. You did this for yourself and for no one else, as a father, you have the duty to make your children happy. Not to ruin their lives." All her anger came together and floated into this exact sentences, for her to only then remember, that her husband was standing beside her. She didn't dare to look at him, with the knowing he'd be hurt. What the hell did she say? Her life wasn't ruined, Damon made her finally happy.

"I'm gonna leave the two of you alone, so you can talk," Damon told her briefly, not making eye contact before leaving the room.

When he was gone, she could feel the tears welling up into her eyes, she didn't mean to hurt him. She loved him, she wanted him to be happy too. Wait, she loved him? Yeah, now she was sure, she did. It hurt her more than anything to know she made him feel bad, she harmed him badly with her words. Though her anger for her father was real, she didn't have the right to hurt her husband.

"Elena, I think you should talk to him," her father said suddenly, reminding her he was still there.

"It can wait, we first need to talk. With that, I mean really talk, about everything. Even the parts that will hurt both of us, we need to clear this out before I can return without bad feelings."

"Do you even understand how good he is to you? I didn't choose him without a reason, Elena."

"What do you mean?"

"I may have told him I would find a husband for you, no matter what his answer was. But I never would've actually chosen someone else than him. I've always seen those little sparks between the two of you, Elena. You're meant to be, if I hadn't brought the two of you together, you would've found him eventually. But that meant you needed to be hurt first, otherwise you would never even look at him the way you do now. I didn't want you to be hurt, so I helped fate a little bit. Only for your sake, not for mine. You got to understand that, honey."

"You told him you would search someone else if he didn't agree?"

"Yeah, I kinda may have told him I would ask Mason Lockwood."

"Mason? That bastard?"

"I knew he was a bastard, if Damon was really the kind of guy I thought he was, he wouldn't let me do that to you. Turned out I was right all along, he didn't let me. Though he tried everything to talk me out of all this, he told me you needed to make a decision like that on your own, he said you still needed to live your life."

"He did?" she asked in disbelief. All that time she thought he just did it out of boredom or selfishness, but he just did it cause he wanted to save her from her own father?

"He did. It was then I knew for sure he would be good for you, he thought about your life too, not only about himself. It gave me fate, just enough to let you actually marry him. I've to say I'm glad I did it back then, you're really cute together."

"You haven't even seen us together. But what did you mean by fate? How could you know we were meant to be together?"

"Easily, have you ever seen the way he looks at you? The way he smiles when you talk to him? Or better, the way you react when he's around you? You're completely yourself and still, he accepts you. He likes that part of you and even if you don't want to admit it, you've always liked him too. It was obvious for me, when you looked at him, there was always some kind of fire in your eyes. The fire your mother had when we were together. I'm sorry if I've hurt you, Elena. But I couldn't let this chance go away, the chance for you, the chance of happiness for my little girl."

"What if it ended bad? What if he didn't turn out to be the one you thought he was?"

"He did, didn't he? He turned out to be the one I thought he was and he's already making you happy. You can say whatever you want, honey, but I can see how you look at him, how you looked totally devastated when you thought about what you just said."

"That was _again_, your fault."

"I didn't say the words."

"No, but you made me angry. You made me say things I didn't entirely mean. I'm angry and you did ruin my life in some kind of way, you took a way my chance to make my own decisions. But you didn't ruin my life by choosing Damon, that's maybe the only positive thing about this all."

"Like I said, he's making you happy already."

"Yeah, and I just made him feel pretty bad and hurt. So thanks a lot, dad."

"Elena, go talk to him. Our talk really can wait some more, first things first, right? He's more important than our little talk. Jeremy isn't running away, neither is his child. We can talk tonight, when everyone's calmed down again. He and Anna aren't home, by the way. They're out shopping, looking for baby stuff."

"So he really means it with the girl?"

"Yeah, I think he does. Now, do you mean it with Damon?"

"I think so."

"Well, then go talk to him. Tell him what you told me, I'm sure he'll understand you." She hesitated for a second, she really needed to talk to her father. "It can wait, Elena. Now go!" her father pushed again, almost reading his daughter's thoughts.

She slowly nodded and started running towards the door, hoping she wasn't too late. Hoping Damon would forgive her.

* * *

**A lot has changed. Elena's finally realizing she really does love him. Though she's still not quite ready to admit her feelings towards him, not to him personally. Also forgiving her father isn't easy. But now she finally knows the truth behind his actions, will she be able to forgive him for what he has done? More importantly, will Damon forgive her for what she said?**

**You know what to do if you wanna know it. I also answer to guesses ;) **

* * *

**I'm also officially searching a second beta so if anyone's interested. Let me know. **

* * *

**The next update will probably take a little longer. I'm having a surgery on wednesday so I dunno when I can update again. Maybe I'll update wednesday morning but I'm not sure yet.**

**Anyway, Have a nice week everyone! **

**Xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_"Do you really mean it with Damon?"_

"_I think so."_

"_Well, then go talk to him. Tell him what you told me, I'm sure he'll understand you." She hesitated for a second; she really needed to talk to her father. "It can wait, Elena. Now go!" her father pushed again, almost reading his daughter's thoughts. _

_She slowly nodded and started running towards the door, hoping she wasn't too late. Hoping Damon would forgive her. _

All different kinds of thoughts were racing through her mind while she walked out of the house. What was she thinking when she said those harsh words? How could she say something like that after everything that happened between them.

She didn't even dare to think of what would happen if he won't forgive her. She just, realized how much she actually needed him. In just a few days, he changed her entire life. He changed every single thought she had about hi, he made her realize how perfect they matched each other. How much she actually loved him.

But what if she had lost it all? What if he left her? Now that she got to experience it, she couldn't imagine her world without him by her side. After everything that happened in her life, she'd build up a solid wall around her, and he'd been able to break it so easily that it made her scared, surprised and happy all in the same time.

She wasn't ready for all of this, not ready to fully admit her feelings. But she couldn't let him go, she won't. "Elena?" she heard him ask when she walked into the garden. He was standing against the wall, watching her steadily. "What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to talk with your father."

She could hear the bitterness in his voice and it made her feel cold. She was right, she had hurt him. "That can wait, I need to talk to you first," she answered afraid, telling him exactly what her father told her.

"Why? I'm sure Jeremy's future is the most important topic at the moment." The words came out in full bitterness, he was definitely hurt.

"No Damon, our future is more important. I know that I hurt you and I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to say it like that. I said those words to hurt my father like he had hurt me. He didn't ruin my life by bringing you in it, he actually made it better. But, he didn't give me the chance to make my own decisions. Damon, you've been great to me. You are an amazing person and I'm grateful I can finally see the real you. You changed my life in so many ways…you changed me in so many ways… You challenged me, pushing me, helping me discover who I am. We made so much progress as a couple, and then that 'text' from my father came and ruined everything. Now I'm afraid I'll lose you and I don't want that. I want to build a real relationship with you and I can only pray you still want the same thing…" she stopped and bit her lip nervously waiting for his response. She was so afraid he will say 'no' that she could barely breathe.

"Of course I want the same thing, Elena. It's all I ever wanted," he said smiling before pulling her into a hug. Never in her life, had she ever felt more relieved. He still wanted her, still wanted a life with her. A happy feeling went through her body and she hugged him tightly, not ever wanting to let go. She finally found that place called 'home'- and it was with him…, he was her home. He was starting to be her everything and she couldn't think of a life without him.

He gently kissed the top of her head, feeling unbelievable and utterly happy for the very first time in a long time. Now that she was finally his- because she chose him, not because her father forced her, now he will never let her go As long as she wanted him, they would be great together. He couldn't believe it, he was wondering what made her change her mind… Of course, he knew she was giving them a chance once she slept with him. He knew she was physically attracted to him. But he never thought she would ever believe in them enough to actually want to build a relationship with him.

Still stunned by her words, he pulled back, slowly letting her go. His body was already missing hers, missing her heat as the cold wind started blowing on his flash. She turned his world upside down, but more importantly, she made him vulnerable. He knew that if she wanted to, she could hurt easily him, just like she did only a few minutes ago. He never gave someone such power over him, he never allowed someone to get to know him well enough to be able to do that. He kept them all at a safe distance. Why was she different? Why did he felt like it didn't even matter that she had such a strong influence on him?

The cold air brushed against her face when he let go of her, couldn't he hold her for a little longer? He was like an addiction, the more she got from him , the more she wanted. It was unbelievable how everything changed in such a short period of time.

"We should go back inside before you catch a cold," he said after a while. He was so caught up in the moment, that he forgot how to speak. He felt her body shiver slightly and he realized she was cold. The thought of her being sick pushed his words out of his mouth.

She nodded weakly, feeling the wind embracing he, chills were going through her body. Though it wasn't from the cold, but from the conversation she was just having with herself… Today had been a big change, a big step into a whole new direction.

When she walked back inside, her father was gone. She thought they would be able to pick up their conversation from where they left it, but it appeared that he had other things to do. Maybe it was for the best, a lot had already happened and she wasn't really ready to face reality again. Because that would mean she'll have to forgive her father, even after everything he did. Her stubborn side wasn't ready to give up and she was very sure, she wouldn't make things easy for him. It's not like she ever did.

"I'm going to the boarding house; I think Jenna can use my help unpacking all our stuff. Do you want to join me?" Damon asked once they were back inside.

"If you don't mind, I would like to stay a little longer. I mean…I didn't really get the chance to say goodbye to my room and everything. I…"

"It's okay, Elena, of course I understand. It's not like your father really helped you. I'll see you tonight." He gave her a quick peck on the lips before he left the house.

A part of her felt lonely; over the last few days, they'd been inseparables. This was actually the first time she was really alone. But the other part felt relieved, relieved to be finally home. This was the house she grew up in, the house where her mother lived when she was still alive.

The emotions were flowing through her body again, starting to drive her crazy . It was like she was just getting to know herself, like she could finally face her problems and could see her opportunities. Damon didn't only change her entire world; he also made her realize some things. Throughout the years, she lived in a little 'cocoon' all by herself, she shut out the rest of the world. She never got to live her life, and now she knew why. She never really got over her mother's death. She didn't take the time to properly greave her. There was no time for _grief_ she had to look after her little brother, not to mention her father who's been a mess over the next moths following the tragedy. She had to play the role of a mother, a father, a daughter and a wife…and she did, without complaining, because they were all she had, had left.

For the first time in her life, she had finally the chance to live for herself, to make something with her life. Maybe she should ask Damon if she could go to college, her father tried to keep her away from it, but this was what she wanted. She wanted to study, to make a career… to be someone. Would Damon approve it, or would he hate the idea, just like her father did?

The simplest way would be to just ask him, but her shy side would never allow her to do that. She was too afraid he would say 'no', or worse, he would get mad at her. She didn't think she would be able to get through that again, seeing him hurt today was more than enough already. When he was hurt, she was hurting too.

She was lying on her bed when she heard noises coming from downstairs. Expecting to be her father, who just came home, she run towards the stairs, but when she walked into the kitchen it wasn't her father but her brother who was sitting across the table.

"Elena?" he asked a little shocked. So her sweet daddy didn't tell his son that big sister was coming home? Brilliant, now she would have to explain everything by herself. Why didn't Damon stay here? She thought suddenly, starting to get a little nervous.

"Hi Jer," she answered sweetly. It wasn't until then she realized they weren't alone, a little girl was standing against the wall, her curled black hair falling naturally across her face and she looked kind of innocent. Was that Jeremy's girlfriend? She looked totally different than Elena expected, she thought it would be some other kind of Vicky with high heels and short skirts. This girl on the other hand, looked pretty decent. "Hi to you too," Elena added, smiling gently at the girl.

"You're back home?" her brother asked abruptly before Anna could say a word.

"Yeah, I'm back home, for a while," Elena told him, not telling the entire truth.

"Home as in…here or home at the boarding house with your new boyfriend?" His voice was full of annoyance and he sounded pretty upset.

"What did dad tell you?" she asked not understanding where all this madness came from. What did she do wrong?

"Not much, except from you being away on some kind of trip with Stefan's brother. How could you betray him like that? I thought you loved him- _you_ said you loved him."

"So he didn't tell you a thing," Elena answered her own question. How was that possible? She knew her father could be irritating, but this, this was too much, even for him. How could he hide such a thing from Jeremy? He should know her brother would find out eventually.

"What do you mean? Is there something I should know?"

"There's a lot you should know, as a matter-of-fact, Damon is my husband, not my boyfriend, and that's not because _I_ wanted to marry him, not at first, anyway. Our lovely father arranged this marriage for me. He decided I wasn't capable of finding my own 'true love', so he thought he was doing me _big_ favor. He told me he didn't want me to get hurt, but please, it's not like he didn't hurt me now…," Elena didn't stop talking until she finally told her brother the entire truth, which was a lot to take, even for Jeremy.

"He betrayed you? How could he? He didn't even give you the chance to prove that you are capable of finding your own husband."

"I know, Jer, but you don't have to be mad at him! You have your own problems. This would be a good time to introduce us! I don't think Anna likes to be treated like a statue," Elena said while turning around to face the girl. She was smiling lightly, happy that someone finally realized she was still there.

"So, father told you?"

"Yes he did, I know you're in big trouble and I'm here to help you and Anna."

"Okay. So Elena, this is my girlfriend Anna, Anna this is obviously my sister," Jeremy said oddly, he didn't like this new situation at all. "Why do you need to help me, Lena? I'm perfectly capable of standing on my own two feet. I promise you, I won't screw things up, not again, not with Anna."

"I see. But I think you still need help. I'm sure it's not going to be easy for the two of you to take care of a baby. You still have to go to school."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"First things first. We need to buy stuff for the baby, go to the doctor and help Anna during the pregnancy. It's not going to be easy but I'm sure you're both going to be just fine. Afterwards, when the kid's born, I'll babysit when you're at school."

"You really thought this through, huh?"

"Of course I did, someone needs to do it."

"Is that another way to tell me I'm not capable of being responsible?"

"No, it's a way to tell you I'm not going to let you down. I want to help you, be there for you."

"I think Anna should decide," he said after awhile. They both turned their gaze towards Anna again; the girl was shyly playing with her hair while looking at the floor.

"Yeah, what do you think about it, Anna? I'm sorry that I ignored you, it's just a little hard for me to take this all in."

"I understand," she answered smiling softly, "I don't mind if you help us. I'm not sure what to do anymore, my mom…she…" abruptly she stopped speaking and the tears started spilling over her cheeks. In only a matter of seconds, Jeremy was standing beside her, pulling her into his arms.

It was there and then, Elena realized her brother really meant it with this girl. She never saw him so worried about someone, he truly cared about her, maybe even loved her. He looked desperate to help her, even if their situation was more than complicated. Elena was sure her brother would do everything to make it work with this girl. It was his duty as a boyfriend, a son, and now…a father…

She suddenly found herself thinking about Damon. How would he act as a father? Would he be a good one? Would he force them to do what he wants, instead of what they want, would he act like her father did?

Of course he would be a decent father, he was amazing at almost everything and he had been so great to Jenna. He had to be a good dad, there was no other way. With Damon, even the hardest things seemed possible. Even her life seemed to get a little more enjoyable, all because of him, everything was because of him.

* * *

**I know this took me a lot longer than usual, but I'm still recovering from my surgery. I'm still not able to write a lot cause I've to rest but I'll try to update soon. **

**I hope you all liked the chapter. To make it up to you, the next chapter is an entire Delena one. **

**So, wanna read it faster? Review ;)**

**Thanks to my beta bibi, and everyone who reviewed of course! **

**Xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries. **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

It was already late in the evening when Elena returned to the boarding house. She talked with Anna, and made some arrangements for the next few days. Tomorrow they would look for a decent doctor and make an appointment so they'll know how the baby's doing. They will also need to start looking for baby stuff and places where Anna could take lessons on how to nurture a baby.

Elena wanted to be sure that Anna would be a good mom to her niece or nephew. Of course, she also needed to make sure Jeremy would do that as well. Regarding his past, Elena wasn't sure how all of that was going to work out. But Anna ensured her that Jeremy had changed, that he would be a great father. Her brother had always been a 'free spirit', the kind of kid, that makes teachers hold a 'naughty file' on him. No matter what Anna said, she was still skeptical about him.

"I'm glad you're home," Damon smiled opening the door. "This reminds me, you still don't have a key from the boarding house. I should make you a copy."

She smiled back as she got inside, she was happy to see him too.. Her day had been full of stress and she was glad she could finally relax again. Coming back home didn't seem to be as tempting as she thought it would. Why again did she want to come home? That baby wasn't going to run away, she should've stayed on the island with him for a bit longer. But, she knew why she did what she did, truth been told, she would've thought only about her brother the whole time and what she could do to help him, which would've probably prevent her from properly enjoying their honeymoon.

When she walked into the living room, a divine smell hit her. "What's that?" she asked while sniffing. Was Jenna already cooking?

"I'm making some pasta for you, I called your brother and he told me, you are on your way home. So I decided that this was a good time for me to show you my cooking skills. I know you had a long and rough day." It was so sweet of him to think of her needs. She didn't have time to think about food all day, but now that she took a second… it was a very alluring thought.

"Sounds wonderful," she answered sweetly. He smiled before pulling her into a hug. He started rubbing her back, already knowing that, that would help her relax.

She immediately responded to his enthusiastic hug. After their argument today, she'd realized she was actually very happy with him and she didn't want to let him go. He made her happier than she ever thought possible and she couldn't deny it anymore.

She looked him deeply in the eyes then she slowly closed the residual distance between them, brushing her lips over his. As soon as they touched, fireworks exploded around them and she started kissing him furiously, nibbling on his lips until he opened his mouth, allowing her tongue to get inside.

Their make-out session got pretty heated and she wanted him more than ever. She pushed him down onto the couch, taking the lead. He was so overwhelmed by her sudden actions that he didn't even try to riposte. He knew well enough how much she liked being in control so he decided to let her, for a little longer.

She stood up and pulled her shirt over her head, letting him admire her body; she was wearing a lacy black bra which was pretty see-through. He didn't give her much time to continue her 'show' before he started sucking on her nipple through the fabric. She let out a loud moan, not caring about witnesses. This was what she waited for the entire day.

He took his hand to her back and unclipped her bra with an effortless move, pulling it off her. He cupped one of her breasts with the palm of his hand, lightly stroking her erected nipples.

"Stop teasing me!" she hissed softly between moans.

She let out a loud gasp when he turned them around so he was lying on top. Before she could pout he kissed her hungrily, showing her how much he wanted her, needed her.

She stuck her hands in his hair, pulling gently. She was turned on, to the point where she wanted to rip off his clothes.

A satisfied moan escaped her lips when he started unbuckling his pants. In a matter-of-seconds, they were both lying naked on the couch, still kissing each other with all the passion they had.

"Damon, I need you. Now!" she ordered breathless. He had been teasing her for too long, now. She wanted him to just stop playing…she needed him inside her, completing her…

A grin came across his face; she was watching him hungrily, begging him to continue. He carefully started rubbing against her clit, pushing two fingers inside her in the same time. Her body immediately tensed up at the feeling and she let out a growl of pure bliss.

She lifted her hips so his fingers could penetrate her deeper, getting closer to climax. He started rubbing her clit more furiously, making her body shudder. Her world was going to fall apart any moment, when he stopped. She immediately looked up at him and saw him smirking.

Before she had the time to get mad, he crawled up a little until his throbbing cock was positioned at her entrance. He slowly guided himself inside her until he filled her entirely, then he stopped, giving her some time to adjust.

"I want on top," she smirked before pushing him around. He couldn't hide the smile that came across his face. He liked it when she was bossy; it only made her look hotter than she already did.

She started riding him at a very slow pace, driving him crazy. He let out a growl of frustration, "Elena," he hissed.

"Ask it more politely," she whimpered back, teasing him by going even slower. He started to lift his hips but she pushed him back down and shook her head. "Don't be a bad boy!" she demanded seductively. She could play dirty too.

After another few minutes of teasing he finally said the word "Please."

That was all she needed to hear… she started bouncing up and down on his shaft, earning a loud moan out of him. Their bodies slammed together, making it impossible to think clear. She arched her back, throwing her head backwards as he started to suck on her nipples again, massaging them with his tongue.

Her world started to shatter, she could feel her walls constricting around his member as she crashed down one more time before she came hard. Her muscles squeezing around his cock until he came too, spilling his juices inside her. She kept chanting his name over and over again, while her body was trembling in his arms.

She laid down on his chest, breathing heavily before pressing her lips against his again, kissing him fiercely. He kissed her back, his tongue rolling over her lips.

They remained in each other's arms for a few more minutes, totally losing track of time.

"I smell something burning," Elena said after a while.

"Shit. My pasta," Damon cursed before getting up. He ran into the kitchen… there was smoke everywhere. Looks like they were going to order pizza tonight, he thought disappointed. He really wanted to make some delicious pasta for her, impress her with his cooking skills. He will have to do it another time, cause this attempt failed.

When he turned around, he saw Elena walking towards the kitchen with a huge smile on her face. "It's so not funny," he said annoyed.

She couldn't stop the giggles that escaped from her lips, "I'm sorry but I think it is."

He just shook his head, not bothering answering her. It wasn't funny at all, he was actually trying his best to impress a girl and then of course, everything needs to fail because his lusts are too big. Why were things so complicated with her? Every time he tries to do something nice, he fails completely.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked innocently after she finally stopped laughing, a grimace still on her face.

"If you're done laughing at me, you could make yourself useful by ordering pizza while I clean up this mess," he answered simply, he really didn't get why she thought all this was so humorous.

"Oh, is little Damon upset because his cooking experiment failed miserably?" she poked back. He looked priceless when he was moody like this.

He just ignored her and started cleaning up the burnt food. Elena stuck out her tongue at him before leaving the room, enjoying the way her evening was going.

Ordering pizza didn't take her long and before he knew it, she was already back in the kitchen and started helping him out. He was still upset and didn't say a word.

Normally she would've been frustrated because he was ignoring her but this time she quite liked it. She already knew that later tonight, he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her. Cause that was just how things went between them, one moment they were arguing, the other, they were making out. Easy like that.

"How long are you going to stay pissed?" she asked after a few minutes, once she got bored.

"I'm not being pissed," he answered flatly.

"No? So what's with the silent treatment? It's not working, Damon. I can be more stubborn than you, you know," she said confidently.

"Let's take a moment and go on a little trip down memory lane. Who was it again that lost our former bet?" A smirk came across his face when she didn't answer him. "That's what I thought…"

"Give me a break, like you could've stayed away from me!"

"Oh, does Elena want a new bet?" he winked.

"I never said that."

"Cause you know you would lose it…_again_."

"First, I wouldn't lose it; second, I'm not in the mood for another bet with you."

"Sure. I just think you're afraid."

"I am not," she almost yelled.

"No, then why not?"

"What exactly are we betting on?" she asked suddenly, not wanting to give up. She desperately needed to win a bet with him; her whole reputation would be ruined if she kept losing.

"I bet I can keep my hands of you, longer than you can keep yours of me."

"You really think I would come begging for some physical attention?"

"Yes."

"You wish...like you can stay away from me."

"I don't have to stay away, Elena, I just can't touch you."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, I'll make this bet with you, again. I'm so going to win this time."

"Think what you want, honey. But I already know who the winner is going to be."

"I know you have a big ego, Damon, you don't have to remind me. Though I'm totally sure you're going to be the loser this time."

"Am I? Don't forget who came searching for me in a pub that night, sweetheart. You couldn't stand being away from me then, why would you do it now?"

"Like you said… no touching."

"You already crave for my touch, Elena."

"Of course, I do," she answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She was positive that she was going to be the winner of this bet.

* * *

**So, another bet, yay! Who need to win this time? And what did you think of the Delena chapter? Let me know!**

**I also hope everyone got my answer to their reviews. Like you all probably know, the site was acting weird the last few days ;)**

**Have a nice day! **

**Xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The next few days went by rather quickly. Elena had been busy helping out Anna, while Damon had been working. She didn't even know he had a job until now. It seemed that he was the boss of some kind of company but he was letting his staff run the business…how nice of him. Though it looked quite easy, he didn't need to go out a lot and it didn't seem stressful.

Tonight they were planning on having dinner together. Damon promised her he will make up to her for their last dinner. Sure she was looking forward to it, but on the other hand she was afraid that he was right? That she won't be able to stay away from him? She couldn't afford to lose this dare, not again. She couldn't believe she had been stupid enough to go through with this dare. Sometimes she really acted like a silly little girl.

Not having sex was one thing, but _no touching at all_ was another. She was craving for a hug or a simple kiss, but that would break their bet cause it clearly said 'no touching'. At the moment, she was really regretting her choice. Before this stupid bet, their relationship was going great, they were really bonding. But since the bet, Damon stayed as far away from her as possible.

Although, she knew it was because he didn't want to lose either. Maybe she should try to seduce him again, so he would be the one that gives in.. Would she be able to do it? Sure she could drive him crazy if she wanted to, but the 'no touching' thing was a big obstacle.

Maybe they should try phone sex, that way they won't touch. He would go insane from not actually having her. But would that be enough to break down his walls, to make him lose the bet? There was only one way to get an answer…to try it. Tomorrow she knew he would need to work late so she'll be able to call him then. That's of course if he won't give up today. She should try some tricks while they eat.

"Hi Lena, you should see what I bought today!" Anna said enthusiastically when she walked in.

"Hi, I didn't know you are home already."

"Yeah, Jeremy's searching for a weekend job so I thought I'd stop by. I was feeling lonely in the city." Anna went out shopping; she needed some baby stuff and vitals for her pregnancy.

"You know, you're always welcome here. So what did you find?"

Anna started pulling out her bag all kinds of baby clothes. She'd also bought a lovely soft teddy bear with a bow around its neck. "I've been so lucky; I got a big discount on almost everything. Though, I still need a lot of stuff before we are ready."

"Luckily you have nine months to do that."

"Yeah, but I think money are a big problem. I know Jeremy's trying to do as much as he can to make money but we still won't have enough. A baby costs a lot."

"I'm sure my dad will help you."

"I wish my mom was more like your father."

"She'll change her mind, I'm sure of it. Maybe it'll take a while but once the baby's born, she'll love it."

"I really hope you're right, Elena. But I know my mother, once she sets her mind on something, she won't change her opinion. She doesn't want this baby and I won't have an abortion. I won't murder my own child.

"We'll find a way to make things work. Have you talked to her since you left?"

"Not really. I tried, but she wouldn't open the door. And I knew she was home. Like I said, she won't change her mind."

"I can talk to her if you want to?"

"Maybe, I just think she needs some time first, so she can process everything that's happening."

"You're probably right. My dad needed some time too."

"Yeah, but he didn't kick Jeremy out."

"He would never kick someone out, certainly not Jeremy."

"You're still mad at him?"

"I just can't forgive him. Come on, he didn't even tell Jer the truth. How could he do that?"

"I can't say I don't understand you. I would be furious if my mom did something like that, no matter what her explanation was."

"He tried to convince me but I just can't forgive him yet. No matter what he says, I lost my trust in him and he'll need to do a lot to earn it back."

"You should make him pay for it!" Anna winked.

"I like the way you think, sis." The girl started smiling when Elena called her a sister. That meant a lot to her. She never had a sister or a brother.

After talking to Anna, Elena made a quick call. She and Caroline decided to go out tomorrow on a girls night. It has been a long time since they last did something like that. They used to do it every week but last year had been crazy and they didn't really have the time.

The worst part was, since she got back home, Elena didn't see Caroline at all. She'd been so busy with Jeremy and her father that she totally forgot about her _best_ friend. What a bad friend! She really needed to clear her mind and start acting normal again. She couldn't entirely blame her father for this, but a part of it was his fault…specially the part where he changed her entire life by arranging her marriage with Damon.

"Hello beautiful," Damon said winking, when he walked in.

"You're home early."

"I know," he answered before giving her a pile of papers.

"What's this for?" she asked confused.

"If I were you, I would look at it first before interrogating my loving husband!"

"Loving husband, huh?"

"Indeed. Now look at the papers!" She looked at the papers like he asked and surprise washed over her face.

"Universities?"

"I know that for now you're busy helping Anna, but soon she'll be on her own and you'll get bored. Sitting home isn't exactly one of your pursuits, so I thought you might want to go to college, like you planned before all of this happened. I mean, for me you don't have to be a housewife. You can make a career, if you want to."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious. I mean it, Elena; I want you to be happy."

"Oh my gosh, you are amazing!" She said before running towards him, but just as she was a millimeter away from him, she stopped. "You really want me to lose the bet, don't you?" she questioned.

"What?"

"I really want to hug you right now."

"That's not my fault."

"It is. You did something I like so I'd want to hug you and kiss you."

"You can always do that."

"I'm _so_ not going to do that. I won't lose the bet, not this time."

"Too bad, I really wanted to hug you too."

"You can always do that," she imitated him.

"Sweet little princess of mine, you really think I would do such thing?"

"Oh come on, I'm sick of the bet. I want it to end."

"Feel free to end it."

"Like I said, I won't lose this time."

"Then don't whine and move on. In the end, one of us has to lose, though I already know who that's going to be."

"It's going to be you…good that you already know it. And I don't whine, by the way."

"Sure you don't. You're just being a drama queen."

"If someone here's a drama queen, that's you."

"Me? What did I do?"

"Please…what makes you believe you're so amazing?"

"If I remember correctly, _you_ just told me I was."

"I must be going crazy."

"Don't worry, you already are."

"Very funny Damon, Now go to the kitchen and start cooking, I'm hungry!"

"You don't have to commend me like that. I'll make dinner, don't worry."

"If I don't commend you, you won't stop talking until I admit you're right."

"So you admit I am?"

"No, you're not."

"Keep maintaining, I hope this will help you sleep tonight." Before she could answer he already left the room. She let out a breath she didn't know she was keeping. He could really drive her crazy sometimes, though it was really sweet what he did. She didn't even ask if she could go to college. How did he know she even wanted to? He'd truly surprised her today, which made her almost lose the dare.

Now she regretted it even more, she really needed him. She wanted to kiss him until she'll fall asleep, which would probably take a while cause over the last few days she didn't sleep well. Though that was probably because they were sleeping apart, she was staying in the same room she slept in before they got married. It was all because of that stupid bet. Urgh, she really hated herself at the moment.

An hour later, he returned into the living room. "Diner's almost ready," he announced smirking.

She nodded and started walking towards the dining room, when she arrived there she stopped almost immediately. The table was set beautifullyand candles were everywhere. But what really got her attention, was the one single rose that was lying on her side of the table, with a little note attached to it. She slowly walked towards the rose and carefully opened the note.

_I hope you'll have a beautiful evening, my love. Kisses Damon._

She read it like a million times before her mind started working again. He wrote _'my love'_, he really wrote it. Did that mean he loved her? Did he love her like she loved him? What was she going to do now? Should she tell him she loved him? Was she ready for that? Was _he_ ready for that?

She had to call Caroline before she would go insane. She couldn't do this without the advice of her best friend.

"I hope you like it," she heard him whisper in her ear. A shiver went through her body, she didn't even notice he was standing behind her.

"I do." Were the only words that come out of her mouth.

"In a few minutes we'll eat."

"Do I still have some time to call Caroline? I totally forgot I promised to call her today. If I wait until after dinner, it's going to be late already."

"Sure."

She quickly nodded before running straight to her room. Oh lord, her mind was racing and she didn't know what to do.

Faster than she probably ever had, she dialed Caroline's number, badly hoping her friend would pick up the phone. It took her some time but eventually she heard Caroline's voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Care? It's me, Lena."

"Oh, hi Lena. How are you doing?"

"Oh my god, I'm totally going crazy here and I don't know what to do."

"What happened?"

"Well, Damon and I are having dinner tonight and he wrote me a short note and it said 'I hope you'll have a beautiful night, my love'. And now I don't know what to do."

"He really wrote 'my love'?"

"Yeah he did, that's why I'm going crazy."

"Oh my gosh, he loves you Elena."

"He does?"

"Of course, why else would he write 'my love'? Hello?"

"Okay. So what do I do now?"

"Come on, Elena. You tell him you love him too, of course."

"I don't know if I'm ready to tell him yet."

"Really, you still doubt it? Jesus Elena, get it over with! You've always been crazy about him."

"What?"

"Really Elena, are you seriously denying it? Even before all of this happened…every time you saw him, you couldn't stop talking about him."

"That's not true…ok, maybe. But I was talking about him only because he was acting like a first class jerk.

"I'm sure he still acts like a total ass sometimes."

"Sometimes…"

"See? Come on, Elena, just go for it! You'll be much happier when you tell him."

"But what if he doesn't love me back?"

"Really, stop it! Of course he loves you back, everyone does."

"Not everyone."

"Why are we actually having this conversation?"

"You needed to give me some advice."

"Well, I did. I say 'go for it and stay up all night'."

"We're still having that bet."

"If I were you, I would just break it. What does it matter if you lose?"

"I don't want to lose it again."

"Elena. You have to!"

"I'll think about it."

"No thinking, doing!"

"Bye Care, love ya."

"Bye honey, good luck!"

"Thanks, I'm going to need it!"

* * *

**I'm so sorry this took me so long. But as some of you already know, I'm on a holiday at the moment. I wasn't even allowed to take my laptop with me but after a long conversation I could convince my mom. The only problem is, in our hotel there's only internet in the lobby so...you hopefully understand what I mean.**

**I hope you all liked the chapter. As much as I love writing this story, it's coming closer and closer to it's end and I'm not going to make a sequel. Sometimes I think, it's just beter to end a story than make it longer and less good. For this story, there's only one chapter left and a prologue. **

**Well that being said, please leave a review and let me know what you think of it! **

**Xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17: The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 **

She was really nervous when she walked back into the dining room, her body was shivering and she probably had goose bumps. How the hell was she going to tell him she loved him? She never actually thought about telling him. What would she do if he didn't feel the same? What if they weren't ready for this? Sure their relationship made a lot of progress, but was it enough? What if he would reject her love?

Before she could brood further, Damon interrupted her thoughts. "Dinner's ready," he announced smiling. She looked down at the plate, the pasta looked delicious, and it probably was delicious. Only smelling it was enough to make her mouth water.

She took a small bite, carefully tasting the food. It was like all kinds of flavors exploded in her mouth. This was much more than just delicious, it was magnificent. She let out a moan of pure bliss, she never tasted something quite as good before.

Damon couldn't hide the smile that appeared across his face when he heard her moan. She looked so damn sexy eating like that. He could feel his entire body react to her soft cries of pleasure.

"This is really amazing," she half moaned, half spoke.

"I told you I'm a great cook."

"Hm, hm," she answered, not able to say anything else cause her mouth was full. It didn't take her longer than ten minutes to clean up the entire plate. She ended up looking in his eyes, which made her remember what she was about to say before they started eating. Her relaxing state immediately changed and her body tensed up. Oh lord, she wasn't ready for this.

When Damon started cleaning up the table, she felt a little relieved. She had more time to re-think her decision. "Shall I help?"

"No need to, honey. I can do it myself, besides we still have to eat dessert."

"We have dessert?" she asked surprised.

"Yep," he answered popping the 'p'. "So why don't you sit down on the couch in the living room while I clean up this mess?"

"You're sure you don't need help?" she asked again.

"Yes Elena, I'm sure. I don't have a lack of urbanity like your father has. I'm your host tonight…all night," he added winking.

She could clearly see what he meant. He was going to make it very difficult for her to _not_ lose the bet. Her plans of making it hard for him would probably fail, he was right, he was much better at these games than she was. The last few days had been really boring without him…she needed him. Though that, was a very scary thought. Since when did she lose her independence? It felt like she couldn't do anything without him anymore. Without him, her life wasn't complete anymore. There would always be a part of her missing…

She decided to look at those college-brochures as soon as possible. She definitely needed to occupy her mind with something other than Damon… Maybe she could go to the same college as Caroline? That way they would see each other a lot. It would be good for their friendship. The past few weeks they skipped too much of their usual girls-time.

A few minutes later, Damon joined her back in the living-room and suddenly all the tension came rushing back. "What's that?" she asked, referring to the bowl he was holding.

"This, Elena, is a bowl full of delicious chocolate mousse that I'm going to feed you."

"You're going to feed me?"

"As long as you don't touch me, we're still following the rules," he winked. Oh god, this was exactly what she was afraid of. How could she not touch him?

"You're unbelievable. You know well enough that is not going to work."

"I told you I would do anything to make you lose the bet, again."

"Oh please, stop the 'again' thing, I already know I lost the former bet, you don't have to remind me every ten minutes."

"Hope you're ready to lose this one too…"

"I'm not going to lose it. If someone will lose today, that will be you."

"Still optimistic I see…"

"Now just give me the damn chocolate mousse and we'll see who wins!"

He gave her a spoon full of mousse when she opened her mouth. A little gasp left her lips when she tasted the dessert. This was even better than the pasta. It tasted so sweet, but with enough flavor to drive her crazy.

Damon looked at her intensively when she took a bite; she closed her eyes and enjoyed the food. She didn't even seem to notice how hard she was making him just by eating like that, when she licked her lips, he lost it…. This girl was too sexy for her own good…and definitely too sexy for his own sanity.

Before Elena had the chance to open her eyes, his lips were pressed on hers, his tongue begging for entrance, which she gladly allowed it. Their lips moved together like they were one and their tongues danced a slow walls, making their bodies shudder. The lack of air was the only thing that pushed them apart. They pulled back, both breathing heavily. He could still taste the chocolate mousse, which tasted even better mixed with Elena's taste.

When she opened her eyes, his blue ones were piercing into hers. God, how she missed this. Without giving him time to say something, she closed the distance again and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as possible.

They kissed for minutes, giving in to the passion. When they finally stopped again, Elena had a huge smile on her face.

"What?" he asked still a little overwhelmed. He couldn't believe what just happened; that he totally lost control like that…almost jumping over her.

"I won," she answered proudly, giving him a big smile.

"I was just having a weak moment" he complained.

"No excuses, I won this time. Now I want a prize!"

"What do you have in mind?" he asked raising his brown.

"I want a time-out, back on the island."

"You want to go back?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah…that's what I said. I mean, Jeremy and Anna can solve their problems without me for the moment. I helped them with what they needed most but for now, they don't need my help. They won't miss me for a week or two."

"You really mean it, don't you?"

"Yeah of course, why else would I ask you?"

"I don't know…I just, never thought you would want to go back; I actually thought you were happy to be home again."

"Damon, you are my home. Wherever you are, that's my home. I want to be with you, not because my father arranged this but because…because I love you."

"You love me?" he asked looking a little pale.

"I love you," she answered confidently, letting him know she really means it. That went better than she thought. It felt good and natural saying those words out loud. She noticed a smile appear across his face and she could swear her heart stopped beating for a moment.

He pulled her close again and kissed her with such tenderness, that she felt the need to cry. He had always been gentle with her but never like this, this felt more real than anything she ever experienced before. "I love you too, Elena. I think I always did."

With that, they started kissing and they didn't stop until the sun came up again. They spend the entire night in each other's arms, finally together, for real. Of course, they still had a lot of unresolved issues, but one thing was more important, they loved each other and they would make things work, no matter what.

It all started with hate and it turned out to be true love.

* * *

**Well I kinda feel bad that things are ending already. I really loved writing this story. Personally, I think this was my best story so far…it was just different from my others. Like I promised, after this chapter there will be an epilogue. I hope I can publish it soon but I'm trying to make it extra long and smutty because this chapter was kinda short. **

**I hope you all liked the chapter! Please let me know what you think of it!**

**After this story I'm probably starting a new one. This is the summary already, I hope you like the idea of it. Maybe it isn't that unique but I'll try to make the story special ;)**

**Summary: When Elena turns eighteen, she throws a huge birthday party. Totally drunk, she sleeps with a blue eyed stranger. What happens when four years later, he turns out to be her new boss?**

**I wanna thank everyone who reviewed this story, put it on their alert or favorite list, you guys really made my day! Whithout you there wouldn't be a story! Of course, I also wanna thank my amazing beta Bibi! You've been a great help to me! **

**Okay, now I'm really gonna end my authors note before it's longer than the actual chapter ;) **

**Xoxo**


	18. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Five years later_

"Oh my god Elena, look at this one, it's so cute!" Caroline yelled through the shop when she found a beautiful pink dress.

"It really is, Care. But it's a dress, and it's pink!"

"Yeah, I see that! What's the problem?"

"The problem Caroline is that, I don't know if it's going to be a girl."

"I can feel it. It's a godmother thing, trust me! I just know it's going to be a little girl."

"The dress is beautiful but I'm so not going to buy it. What if it's a boy? Damon won't want his son to be wearing a pink dress

"I told you it's going to be a girl."

"Can you just wait another month? We'll know exactly if it's going to be a girl or a boy."

"I can't convince you, can I?"

"Nope, I made up my mind. Where's Anna?"

"She's playing with Lily in the play hall of this shop."

"She turned out to be a great mom. Jeremy's so lucky he has her."

"Yeah, by the way, that little girl is way too cute! She can give you that look…"

"You would do everything she asks?" Elena continued.

"Indeed. It's something she has inherited from you."

"Right… by the way, did you found a job?"

"Not really. I know my mom wants me to find a job as soon as possible now that I graduated, but I just feel like I want to enjoy life first."

"How did your date go? I'm sure you and Stefan are a perfect fit for each other."

"It was amazing, Lena! You can't believe how sweet he was. I thought he would never grow up, our years in college where so much fun. But he really looked serious when he told me he wanted us to be a couple."

"I always thought you looked kind of cute together. He makes you smile."

"So, you're okay with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"He's your ex, so…"

"That was a very long time ago, Caroline. I love Damon, he's everything to me. Of course I'm okay with it, why would I mind you dating Stefan? I have Damon and he's all I ever wanted."

"When is he coming back, by the way?"

"This afternoon, I'm _so_ looking forward to it. Two weeks without him had been a nightmare! I know his job it's important for him, but two whole weeks…it's been hard. I missed him so much, you can't even start to imagine."

"Oh, I'm sure I can. The way you looked during the past week, it was horrible for me to watch. But today, you look happier than ever."

"I am."

"Of course you will…you're happily married, you have a new job and soon, you're going to be a mother. You're so lucky, Lena!"

"I'm sure your time will come too, Care. Hopefully you and Stefan will have that too one day…"

"I hope so too. That reminds me, how's your father doing? I heard he started dating again."

"Yeah, as weird as it is, he's actually dating again. Although, he doesn't seem to have found the right one, yet. I think after my mom passed, he became really picky."

"I think I understand him. According to the stories I've heard about her and the things I can still remember from when she was still alive, she was a great woman. You must have inherited a lot from her."

"My father always told me I remind him of her."

"Of course you do, have you looked at her pictures? You can pass as twins."

"Don't exaggerate, Caroline! We look alike in a certain way, but we're so not twins."

"if you say so."

"I'm going to search Anna and Lily."

Elena shook her head and started walking towards the entrance of the shop. She was really glad Anna and Caroline convinced her to go shopping today. She enjoyed the distraction. The only thing in her mind for the past week had been her husband. Her love for him had grown every single day since the moment they met. Now they were going to have a baby together, which would only make their marriage even stronger. The past five years had been incredible and definitely the best ones of her life. He made her happier than she could ever imagine.

Even if she never missed her mom more than in this moment, she was happy to have a baby of her own. She would give anything to have just one day with her mom. A day, to ask her how it's like to be a mother, to ask her if she was proud of her…she wanted a day, just one, for her mom to hold her and tell her she did good.

Her dad on the other hand, he was so smug, the fact that this marriage worked out so well was all thanks to him. That was what he thought about it…even after five years, she still hasn't completely forgive him. Not the way she probably should've. He would always have a place in her heart, of course, he was still her father and she loved him, but she would never forget his betrayal, it had hurt too much. It didn't matter everything turned out the way it did, what's important was that he betrayed her, he forced her into something she didn't want to do…that wasn't something a father does to his daughter, not if he loves her the way he claimed to.

Luckily Damon was totally different; he would never do such thing to their baby. He had been so happy when she told him about the pregnancy. He literally jumped up and down. Since then, he had been so worried about her and the baby. He hated the fact that he needed to leave them alone for two weeks, but he had to. He couldn't change it and she knew it wasn't his fault. But that didn't take away the fact that she missed him like hell. Tomorrow was their fifth anniversary and she was really glad he would be home for it. He promised her he'll be home in the afternoon but she won't believe it until she'll actually see him.

When she walked around the corner she'd been able to see Anna and Lily playing together. The first few weeks as a mother had been really tough for Anna, she didn't believe in herself and she was scared she would be a bad mother. Elena helped her during that hard period and she turned out to be a great mom. Lily was really lucky to have such parents. Jeremy tried to be a good father, he even found a job. It hadn't always been easy for him but he was doing an amazing job with his baby girl.

She just hoped she would be as good at this 'parent thing' as her brother. The day she found out she was pregnant…it had been so overwhelming but amazing at the same time. But as the days had passed, it started to get real and she started to get scared. In the beginning, she didn't understand why Anna had been so scared about being a mom, but now she could understand it very well. The fear to fail as a parent was literally the worst thing you can fail at. Even though Damon told her over and over again she would be a great mother, she still had her doubts. What if she turned out to be as overprotective as her father?

She would be devastated if her child would feel unhappy. The only thing she wanted was to have a happy and healthy family. It was the simple thought that Damon will be there, helping her every step of the way, that gave her the strength she needed. He would never let her down, he was just _that_ amazing.

"Aunt Lena," Lily yelled when she recognized her, bringing Elena back from her deep thoughts. The little girl came running towards her and wrapped her arms tightly around Elena's legs.

"Hello little girl," she answered while picking the girl up and holding her in her arms.

"I'm not a little girl, aunt Lena. I'm four years old," Lily mocked.

"I'm so sorry Lily, I forgot. You're indeed a very big girl."

The girl smiled and nodded while Elena put her down again. She immediately ran back to her mother who was now standing a little closer.

"Mommy, can I have a cookie?" she asked pouting.

"No, honey, you know we still have to eat lunch before you can have your cookie."

"But I'm sooo hungry."

"Then we'll search a restaurant so you can eat, sweetheart."

"Mc Donald's?" the girl asked hopefully.

"You know they don't have healthy food there."

"But daddy loves cheeseburgers," she defended herself.

"But he can't eat Mc Donald's all day either, can he?"

Lily shook her head while pouting even harder. "See Lena, she's almost worse than you are," Caroline said, walking towards the threesome.

"She definitely is," Anna said nodding at Caroline.

"Come, Lily, I think we should leave those two alone so they can gossip some more. Should we bring some coffee and cookies so you guys would be more comfortable?" Elena asked mocking.

"Please, Lena. You sound like a stubborn three years old." The two women answered almost together.

"I'm already four whole years old, aunt Lena. So I'm older than you are," Lily said happy.

"Very funny, I think I really should leave you alone."

"Come on, Elena, grow up and have some fun!"

"Caroline? I thought you were my friend?"

"I am but you can be so childish sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Anna asked interrupting the conversation.

"Oh please, you should work together," Elena answered getting annoyed.

"We already do," they declared smiling.

"Go on as long as you want to but, I…" she paused for effect, "…am going to go get ready for my husband."

"Shouldn't you throw a welcome home party?"

"And ruining the chance to be all alone with that very sexy husband of mine? I don't think so," Elena smiled and turned around.

"Oh and Lena?"

"What Caroline?"

"Don't make too much noise tonight; I'm watching a movie with Stefan on the home cinema."

"You're coming over tonight?" she asked her voice filled with disappointment. She really wanted to give Damon a _special_ welcome, she even bought some new sexy lingerie. (As sexy you could be with a baby in your belly.)

"Shall I ask Stefan to stay at my place?"

"That would be amazing."

"Yeah, what can I say, I'm good like that, Elena. Now I'll send him a message. You can thank me later."

"Thanks Care, Love you."

"You know I love you too, Lena. Now have a good night with your husband. Don't exhaust yourself too much cause you promised me we'll go out for lunch tomorrow."

"Don't forget it's my anniversary tomorrow, I can't stay too long for lunch."

"Let me guess, tomorrow night you two will take the jet to the island, again?"

"Excellent guess, honey, I don't get why you dropped out of college so soon," Elena winked before turning around again and this time, she didn't stop until she was home, ready to welcome her husband.

* * *

It was ten past three when Elena heard the front door open. An excited feeling went through her body while she ran downstairs. She was wearing lacy red underwear with a short nightgown over it. Her hair was beautifully curled and she used some strawberry flavored lip gloss. Her plan to drive Damon crazy so he would never leave her could start.

He was putting his suitcases down when she jumped on his back, laughing loudly. He stood up again and turned around a few time with his wife on his back. She was already feeling dizzy when he put her down, he turned around to kiss her and the dizzy feeling only got worse thanks to the lack of oxygen. He kissed her deeply, pulling her close to his body, enjoying her taste. God, how he had missed her….Not even a short minute had passed without him thinking about her, being back home made him happier than he ever thought he could be. Having her in his arms again, it felt so unreal, yet so amazing.

"I missed you so much," he breathed into her mouth before attacking her lips again. This time he kissed her tenderly, taking in her flavor as much as he could. He nibbled at her lips while rubbing her back softly. He would never be able to leave her again, not even for a weekend. When he was gone, he realized how much he actually loved her. He couldn't imagine his life without her, he would be miserable.

It took him several minutes before he finally let go of her, and realized what exactly what she was wearing. He unconsciously licked his lips at the side before him. She looked incredibly hot, even hotter than usually knowing she was caring his baby, if that was even possible. He never saw this lacy red underwear; did she buy it because he was coming home? Well it was a very delightful welcome surprise.

"You look beautiful, honey," he told her sweetly before pulling her close again. He just couldn't get enough of her and she was all his. The day they married, it was the happiest day of his life, even if back then, she 'didn't' like him. It had been one of the hardest decisions he had ever made. Marrying someone who wasn't actually happy to be with him, he never thought it would turn out that way. He only wanted to marry someone he loved and loved him right back. But now, he was very glad he did. After all, it had been worth it. Today, he was married with a beautiful woman, he would be a dad in a few months and he never felt more blessed. Men, he was a hell of a lucky guy.

"I'm so glad you're finally home," she whispered in his ear before slightly nibbling on it. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face, knowing that she definitely missed him too.

Before Elena knew what was happening he already picked her in his arms and started his way towards the stairs. Two weeks without her had been hell and he was going to make sure he would make it up to her. Tomorrow was their anniversary and he had already made some nice plans. He told her they would go back to the island, which was true. The only part she didn't know was that all her friends and family would be there too and that they would renew their vows. This was after all, their fifth anniversary and he wanted to make sure it would be special enough, a day she would never forget, just like the night she was going to get today… Spending the night with his wife was a very alluring thought.

He carried her through the corridors of the house until they arrived in their large bed room. He laid her down on the king-size bed in the middle of the room, crawling up until he was above her. Very slowly he moved his lips towards hers, she could feel the tension building up in her body. When he finally kissed her, she let out a loud moan, enjoying the feeling of having him so close again. His tongue stroke softly against hers and she could feel the sensation radiating all the way down and nearly exploding between her legs.

They started removing their clothes until they were both naked, never leaving each other's lips. He leaned over and took her breast in his mouth, sucking and licking her oh-so-sensitive nipple. Elena cried out, arching upwards. Damn, she missed this, she missed those feelings. His tongue ran slowly one more time over her breast, and then his mouth returned to hers, kissing her as his hand traveled down over her belly and then lower. His rough fingers explored her and spread her lower lips apart, gently caressing her. When he started flickering her sensitive bundle of nerves, she let out a loud moan that echoed through the entire building.

She could feel her orgasm coming closer and closer with each of his touches. He could drive her crazy with one light impact like no one else did or would ever do. Every time she could feel her release lingering he changed the speed or the angle so it could start all over her again. Only after minutes of teasing he gave in, "Oh god," she screamed as an orgasm shook through her. Her entire body shivered from the sensation. He kept stroking her until he'd managed to wring every ounce of ecstasy out of her. He raised his head and smiled down at her, his blue eyes heavy but sparkling.

She grabbed his arm, pulled him over and down onto his back. "My turn," she smiled before she slipped lower and took his erected member into her soft little mouth. She started sucking him off on an incredibly fast pace, deep-throating him like she knew he liked it. She could hear him making cute noises while he tried to catch some air. It was really funny to hear. "Elena," he started chanting when his orgasm washed over, making his body shudder like crazy. How the hell had he survived two whole weeks without her?

With a huge smile across her lips she started crawling up until she had pinned him down underneath her once again. "Missed me that much?" she purred while sucking on his neck. Even after just experiencing a mind-blowing orgasm he could feel himself growing hard again. Being so sexy must be forbidden.

Still smirking she positioned herself between his legs, before slowly sliding down on his length. She let out a gasp while her walls started stretching around his thick penis. She really missed the feeling of him completely filling her. Once her body got used to his size again she started riding him, already feeling close to release just by feeling him inside her. Damon started lifting his hips, going deeper and deeper inside her, earning a loud moan from his wife.

After spending so much time apart, this was what they both were waiting for. It didn't take long before they came together. Fireworks went through their bodies while the blood was racing through their veins. It took them several minutes before they could normally breathe again. "I love you so much, Elena. You can't even start to imagine," he said while stroking a lock of hair from her face.

"I believe I can," she smiled back before giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I love you too, Damon, more than words can say."

With that, they started round two of the many rounds that were yet to come. Neither of them was perfect, they both made mistakes but they loved each other and that was the most important thing in the world. They would make a perfect family together, together with their unborn child.

They left the past for what it was and they started a happy life together. Of course, some days were better than others but in the end, it was all worth it. After all, Hate is the beginning of a love story, not the end of one…

_The end_

* * *

**I really feel bad this is the end already, I loved writing this story! And I hope you liked it too ;) Like I promised, it was a long epilogue and I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. **

**So, this is your last chance to review! I would love to reach the 200… :D**

**My new story will start soon, I'll publish it when my great beta (bibi) re-read the first chapter. **

**Again, a huge thanks to everyone who followed this story. It means a lot to me to know there are people out there who like my writing. Of course, a huge thanks to my beta too! Without her I wouldn't know what to do anymore! Thanks Bibi! ;) **

**Now, show me some love and review… **

**Xoxo **


End file.
